Samurai Heart
by Ringo Akira
Summary: Tidak selamanya hati seorang Samurai layaknya pedang yang tajam, dan mampu menebas apapun yang menghalanginya. Namun ketika dihadapkan kenyataan bahwa kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya, hati seorang Samurai sekalipun juga akan rapuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.
1. Chapter 1

_Hai… Ringo Akira here.._

 _Iyahhh… ini adalah fic saya yang pertama di fandom tercinta saya Gintama. Anime yang super duper kece ini sengaja saya pilih karena saya tertarik sama ceritanya (saya juga suka gaya humornya Sorachi Hideaki sensei. Seger bener). Tapi kali ini saya kasih Genre Drama/Family untuk fic saya kali ini._

 _Saya adalah penggemar OkiKagu (baru aja tahun 2017 awal). tapi karena (GnKagu) ini adalah pair lawas saya sebelum saya suka OkiKagu dan fic saya ini sudah dibuat tahun 2015 yang lalu jadilah saya pake pair ini. Dan jika kalian tau fic saya yang IchiRuki ada emiripan dengan fic ini, maka bingo tepat sekali. Fic ini dapet inspirasi dari fic sebelumnya tapi dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda. Hahaha.._

 _Fic ini hanya 2 sampe 3 chapter kayaknya. Ringo Akira ga suka chapter yang terlalu panjang. Hehe.._

 _Okee… check it out.._

 _._

 _ **Dosakah jika aku meminta kepada Tuhan agar kau kembali lagi... kembali ke sisiku?**_

 _._

 _._

 _Samurai Heart._

 _Ringo Akira_

 _Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bulan September. Hujan kembali mengguyur Kabukichou seiring dengan awan mendung yang terus menyelimuti. Awal bulan yang seharusnya menjadi awal dimana musim gugur dimulai, entah kenapa hujanlah yang menyapa di tahun ini. Pria dengan mata Ruby itu termenung memandang jembatan yang terdapat disudut kota dimana ia menghabiskan banyak kenangannya. Jembatan pendek yang membentang disepanjang sungai Kabukichou dengan dilewati beberapa orang yang membawa payung itu masih setia dipandanginya.

Ya... begitu dalam mata itu menatap jembatan kecil itu. Walaupun hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, nyatanya pria itu tidak peduli akan hal itu. Bahkan rambut silvernya yang basah akan guyuran hujan pun, tak dihiraukannya. Sudah 30 menit, posisinya tidak berubah dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan berdiri termenung menatap kosong benda mati yang berada 15 meter darinya. Jangankan badan yang bergerak beberapa inci dari tempatnya, bahkan mulutnya pun tak sedikitpun mengucapkan sepatah atau dua patah kata yang mengindikasikan bahwa jiwanya masih ada di tubuhnya. Hanya deru nafas saja yang terdengar lirih dari pria itu.

Mata itu berkedip. Kedipan mata akibat air hujan yang terus mengalir dari rambut silvernya. Bukan hanya air hujan saja yang mengalir dari mata ruby indah itu, air mata yang tersamarkan oleh air hujan pun turut serta ikut mengalir di pipinya. Ya... air mata. air mata yang mengindikasikan bahwa hatinya merasakan pilu mendalam akibat kebodohannya. Kebodohan akan dirinya yang tak mampu membahagiakan apa yang Kami-sama takdirkan untuknya. Takdir indah yang berujung akan sebuah penyesalan yang coba ia ungkapkan lewat tangisannya.

Pria itu jatuh terduduk. Kakinya pun bahkan sudah tak mampu untuk menopang badannya lagi. Keterpurukan mendalam kini menggelayuti hati kecil sang Iblis Putih. Belahan jiwanya kini terenggut oleh takdir yang dinamakan kematian. Takdir yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sang Dewi Surga.

"Dosakah.." tangannya mencengkram dadanya. "Dosakah jika aku meminta kepada Tuhan agar kau kembali lagi, kembali ke sisiku?"

Tangisan pilu menggema disertai derasnya hujan yang mengguyur. Awal musim gugur yang seharusnya awal dari sebuah kebahagiaan dimulai, menjadi awal sebuah cerita pilu yang dialami sang Samurai.

 _._

 _._

 _Samurai Heart_

 _Ringo Akira_

 _._

 _._

"Kemana Gin-san pergi? Sudah 1 jam dia pergi tanpa pamit." Shinpachi melirik jam yang ada di dinding sudut ruangan.

Pemimpin dari Yorozuya itu sudah 1 jam pergi tanpa berpamitan. Jangankan mengatakan tujuannya kemana, mengatakan 'aku akan pergi keluar' saja, ia tidak bilang.

Hembusan asap rokok dari rokok Otose membumbung tinggi dan menyeruak keseluruh ruangan. "Kau tahu kan apa yang baru menimpanya? Sudah jelas kan kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti itu." Matanya menatap pemandangan hujan dari ruangan tersebut

'Tapi?"

"Otose-san, dia sudah tidur."

"Oh syukurlah. Hampir beberapa jam ini dia menangis terus. Aku khawatir padanya."

Tama dan Otae yang tadi keluar dari pintu kamar, duduk di bangku bersama dengan Otose dan juga yang lainnya. Di dalam rumah ini ada 7 orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dan menunggu 1 orang yang belum juga datang semenjak selesainya acara pemakaman bagi orang yang ia kasihi. Hampr semua orang yang ada di ruangan keluarga tersebut hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hijikata Toushirou mantan wakil komandan Shinsengumi menghisap rokoknya yang sudah hampir habis di dekat jendela ruang keluarga. Kondo Isao mantan komandan Shinsegumi duduk di bangku dekat dengan Otae, Tama, dan juga Shinpachi. Sarutobi dan Zenzou hanya berdiri di dekat pintu geser.

Ketujuh orang ini kini terdiam dengan lamunan dari pikiran mereka masing-masing. Pikiran akan apa yang baru saja menimpa pemimpin Yorozuya. Jangankan untuk dirinya, semua yang ada disini pun juga tidak sanggup mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

'kringgg... kringgg'

"Biar kuangkat teleponnya." Shinpachi berdiri dan meraih gagang telepon.

"Halo, Yorozuya disini."

Tidak ada suara yang menyahutnya dari seberang telepon. Yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang begitu deras saja. "Halo, siapa disana?" kembali Shinpachi mencoba berbicara untuk mendapat respon balik dari lawan bicaranya.

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban satu pun dari sana. Ia mulai kesal dengan orang diseberang sambungannya ini. Kenapa orang ini tidak mau merespon?

"Ano maaf, jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan akan kutu–"

'Ini aku, Shinpachi.'

Suara berat dari orang tersebut seketika membuat mata Shinpachi terbelalak. Ya Sakata Gintoki, Orang yang sudah mereka tunggu 1 jam ini akhirnya menelepon.

'Gi-Gin-san? Kemana saja kau? Kami mencarimu dari tadi." Shinpachi berteriak heboh dan mengundang orang yang berada di dekat situ berdiri dan mendekat padanya.

'Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi.' Balasnya dengan suara parau yang dibarengi dengan riuhnya hujan.

Mendengar suaranya saja Shinpachi sudah paham bahwa Gintoki pasti merasa tertekan dan menangis di tempat –yang entah dimana itu- untuknya menangisi kepergian orang terkasihnya.

Shinpachi mengangguk paham "Baiklah kalau begitu. Pastikan kau segera kembali Gin-san. 'dia' lebih membutuhkanmu daripada kami. Kau paham kan?"

'Ah. Aku tahu. Shinpachi, apa dia rewel dan menangis?'

"Tentu saja. Bayi mana yang tidak menangis ketika ibunya sudah tiada dan ayahnya yang terus merutuki dirinya karena kematian istrinya dengan alasan 'ini semua kesalahanku'? sedikit saja pikirkan perasaan putrimu."

'Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kau membiarkanku untuk sendiri sebentar?'

'Aku mengerti. Segeralah kembali.'

'Ah. Tolong jaga Kaguya untukku.'

'Baik.'

"Bagaimana?"

Shinpachi menghela nafasnya panjang "Dia masih shock.

 _._

 _._

 _Samurai Heart_

 _Ringo Akira_

 _._

 _._

Gintoki mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya mencoba untuk beristirahat. Setelah tadi sore selepas hujan berhenti, ia mengejutkan orang-orang yang ada di rumahnya dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup dan juga matanya yang merah akibat air hujan yang ia biarkan masuk kedalam kelopak matanya. Setelah ia berhasil meyakinkan semuanya kalau ia baik-baik saja, ia meminta mereka semua untuk pulang dan membiarkannya sendiri.

Sekarang disinilah dia. Tepat disamping bayi mungilnya yang terlelap tidur menyelami mimpi indahnya. Mungkin bagi bayi mungil ini, yang ia lakukan hanya menangis ataupun tertidur saja tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi di hari ini. Mata ruby Gintoki melihat dengan seksama bayi perempuan cantik berambut vermillion itu. Bibir mungilnya yang mengatup, deru nafasnya yang teratur, serta kedua tangan kecilnya yang tergenggam membuat Gintoki semakin merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa malaikat mungilnya.

"Kaguya, maafkan ayah." Tangannya menggengam tangan mungil putrinya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca "Karena ayah, kau tidak bisa merasakan dekapan ibumu. Maafkan ayah."

Mata ruby itu kembali meneteskan air mata kepedihan yang menohok ruang hatinya. "Maafkan aku yang tidak mampu menepati janjiku... Kagura."

Tangisan yang terdengar begitu lirih serta air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir membuat malam itu terasa pedih bagi seorang Shiroyasha.

 _._

 _._

 _Samurai Heart_

 _Ringo Akira_

 _._

 _._

' _ **Kau bilang… jika kau untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ingin melihat pohon sakura yang bersemi disini. Pohon sakura dengan kelopak merah muda. Pohon sakura yang hanya dapat bersemi walau dengan waktu yang cukup singkat sebelum bunga tersebut berguguran.'**_

' _ **Hey, sekarang aku sudah membawamu kesini. Ke tempat dimana bunga sakura yang kau inginkan akan bermekaan nantinya.'**_

' _ **Maaf jika pohon yang kau inginkan tidak sedang bersemi. Maaf jika terlalu awal aku membawamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa memegang kata-kata ku. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, maafkan aku.'**_

' _ **Maafkan aku…'**_

.

.

.

11 September. Hari ini cuaca terlihat begitu menyambut bahagia kegiatan sehari-hari yang akan dilakukan oleh semua orang. Tak terkecuali bagi penduduk Kabukichou. Cuaca seperti ini bukannya lebih asyik kalau berjalan-jalan di taman? Sama dengan prospektif itu, Gintoki juga tengah asyik menikmati indahnya suasana di taman yang tengah ia kunjungi bersama seseorang. Dengan mendorong sebuah kursi roda, ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman yang ada di rumah sakit Kabukichou ini. Ah tidak hanya dia saja, orang yang tengah bersamanya pun juga terlihat menikmati taman dengan berbagai bunga yang berwarna-warni. Yah meskipun tidak seindah bunga di musim semi.

"Ne bisakah kita duduk di bangku sebelah sana? Aku ingin menikmati udara disini sebentar saja." Pinta seseorang yang bersamanya seraya menunjuk bangku yang tepat berada 100 meter dari tempatnya berada.

Helaan nafas terdengar cukup jelas kala orang itu memintanya untuk duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Oi, oi, bukankah dokter mengatakan kalau kau harus segera kembali?"

Gintoki mengambil tempat dihadapan orang itu dan menyamakan tubuhnya dengan orang itu. "Kurasa kita harus kembali ke kamarmu. Aku khawatir dengan kesehatanmu." Ujarnya seraya menggenggam erat tangan orang itu.

Melihat raut wajah khawatir dari pria dihadapannya, membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Digenggamnya erat tangan pria itu "Tidak apa-apa. Percayalah padaku. Kau tahu kan jika aku keluarga Yato yang kuat. Sinar matahari seperti ini tidak akan mengalahkanku, Gin-chan."

"K-kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang, berikan aku waktu 10 menit saja untuk menikmati suasana disini. Boleh kan?" mata biru lautnya menatap penuh harap agar ia diperbolehkan duduk walau hanya sebentar.

Gintoki menggarukkan rambutnya pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi hanya 10 menit saja. Lalu aku akan membawamu kembali ke kamar. Kau paham?"

Kagura menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Aku mengerti."

Gintoki berdiri dan beralih ke kursi roda itu dan mendorongnya pelan menuju ke bangku taman yang diminta oleh Kagura tadi.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bahkan untuk hal sepele seperti ini saja, ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan wanita ini.

"Nah sudah sampai. Sekarang, gendong aku Gin-chan dan pindahkan aku ke kursi ini. Ayo, ayo." Kagura mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada pria berambut silver itu.

Gintoki terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu wanita klan Yato ini. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana ia akan menolak permintaan wanitanya ini?

Dengan pelan, Gintoki menggendong Kagura dan meletakkannya di bangku taman ini. Kagura menghirup dalam-dalam udara musim gugur yang ada disekitarnya.

"Fuah... segar sekali udaranya. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan udara di saat musim gugur. Apalagi.." Tangan halusnya membelai perut buncitnya dengan lembut "Dengan kehadiranmu didalam rahim ibu,, kau suka?"

Mendapat respon tendangan dari sang calon bayi, membuat senyum Kagura terkembang. Gintoki yang berada disampingnya tersenyum simpul menatap wanitanya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan kecil ini.

"Hey Gin-chan, dia sedang aktif didalam sini. Sepertinya dia senang sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Em. Tidurlah dipangkuanku dan bicaralah padanya. Mendengar suaramu dari tadi, bayi kecilmu benar-benar aktif. Sepertinya, ia menyukaimu."

Gintoki mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Benarkah bayi kecilnya menyukai suaranya saja? Perlahan ia menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kagura dan mendekatkan telinganya ke perut buncit Kagura. Dapat ia rasakan respon tendangan dari bayi kecilnya yang begitu aktif. Tawa kecil terlontar dari bibir Gintoki.

"Hahaha... Oi, oi, kau suka jika ayah selalu memegang perut ibumu? Ayah benar-benar tidak sabar melihat dirimu, nak." Gintoki menatap Kagura dengan lembut. Tangannya membelai pipi Kagura pelan "Kau tahu, ibumu sudah berjuang keras agar kau bisa tumbuh sehat didalam sana. Karena itu.. tumbuhlah dengan sehat. Ayah harap kau dan ibumu akan selamat."

Kagura tersenyum simpul dan membelai rambut perak pria yang ia cintai dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dibalik senyumnya, tersembunyi senyum pahit yang selama ini menyelimuti isi hatinya. Rasa sakit akibat dirinya yang tak mampu memberikan kebahagiaan seutuhnya pada orang yang selama ini telah mengasihinya.

'Maafkan aku, Gin-chan. Kumohon... biarkan keegoisanku ini menjadi permintaan terakhirku walaupun harus menyakitimu, Maaf.'

.

.

.

Dengan tas plastik yang ada ditangan kirinya dan juga komik JUMP yang ada di kanannya, Gintoki masih asyik menikmati bacaan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lewatkan. Bahkan suara tawa pelan juga sesekali terdengar dari mulut pria berambut silver itu.

Gintoki baru saja selesai membeli camilan berupa puding, snack, dan juga beberapa es krim untuk Kagura. Entah kenapa Kagura menyuruhnya untuk membeli beberapa camilan sebanyak itu.

"Gin-san."

Suara seseorang yang dikenalnya, menyapa dari balik punggungnya. Shimura Shinpachi dan Shimura Tae tersenyum simpul.

"Habis berbelanja rupanya?"

"Ya. Kagura meminta ku untuk membelikan beberapa camilan tadi."

"Tapi... kenapa banyak sekali? Apalagi es krim sebanyak ini pula. Apa Kagura-chan akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya meng-iyakan apa yang ia minta. Kau tahu kan Kagura seperti apa jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi?"

"Ahahaha... kau benar, Gin-san. Seharusnya aku paham juga dengan hal itu."

Gintoki dan dua kakak beradik itu berjalan menaiki tangga rumah sakit yang berjarak kurang dari 50 meter didepan mereka. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, tangga ini begitu ramai sekali dengan perawat dan juga dokter yang berlalu lalang dengan raut wajah yang pucat.

"Ada apa dengan dokter dan suster yang ada disini? Mereka kelihatan panik sekali." Shimura Tae mulai merasakan kejanggalan yang terjadi di tangga menuju kamar tempat Kagura di rawat.

"Aku juga merasa aneh. Apa ada pasien yang sekarat di salah satu kamar?"

Gintoki menghentikan langkahnya menapaki anak tangga yang terakhir. Siluet matanya menangkap orang yang sepengetahuannya adalah orang yang menemani anaknya yang melahirkan kemarin. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu terlihat panik sekali melirik kearah kiri dan kanan tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kouichi-san, ada apa?" Gintoki berlari dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Astaga Gin-san, kau tahu aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat panik?"

"Istrimu." Nafasnya terlihat panik. "Istrimu tiba-tiba merasakan sakit luar biasa di perutnya. Aku yang baru saja kembali dari mengambil air melihat istrimu sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah."

"Se-sekarang ada dimana dia?"

"Dokter sudah membawanya ke ruang dia- ah tunggu!"

Panik. Ya kepanikan ini mampu membuat Gintoki berlari sedemikian kencang menuju ruang operasi yang jaraknya 100 meter dari kamar inap Kagura. Bahkan dia sekarang tidak menghiraukan omelan perawat yang memintanya untuk tidak berlari dan membuat keributan di koridor rumah sakit.

Di depannya, Kagura yang tengah terbaring lemah akan memasuki ruang operasi. Terlihat sekali banyak darah yang keluar dari perutnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Dokter, izinkan aku untuk masuk ke ruang operasi! Aku ingin bersama istriku."

"Apa kau Sakata Gintoki?"

"Y-ya aku Sakata Gintoki suaminya."

"Kami akan segera mengambil tindakan operasi demi keselamatan bayi yang ada didalam kandungan. Kondisi Kagura-san kritis saat ini."

"Dokter katakan padaku, apa ada kemungkinan kalau ibu dan bayinya bisa selamat?"

"Kami tidak bisa memastikan hal itu. Semua tergantung takdir apa yang menanti Kagura-san."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tetap menemani istriku didalam. Kumohon, dokter!"

"Tidak perlu, Gin-chan."

Gintoki tertegun melihat tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Kagura.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal ini. Dokter pasti akan melakukan sesuau."

"Apa kau piker aku akan diam saja melihatmu seperti ini? Tidak. Aku akan tetap menemanimu. Dokter, silahkan."

"B-baik. Suster, tolong dorong ranjangnya kedalam."

Dengan tergesa-gesa, suster segera mendorong ranjang Kagura kedalam uang operasi. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir Kagura.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau harus melihatku dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini? Kau pasti tidak akan sanggup untuk melepasku nantinya."

Entah itu didengar atau tidak oleh Gintoki, yang pasti ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohan pria berambut silver ini sekarang.

.

.

.

Di luar ruangan operasi yang sunyi, sudah ada beberapa teman dan keluarga yang menanti dengan harap-harap cemas disini. Bahkan Okita Sougo, Hijikata, dan Kondou Isao perwakilan dari shinsengumi pun juga menanti keadaan dari wanita Yato itu. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara di depan ruang operasi tersebut. Pikiran mereka sudah penuh dengan bagaimana keadaan Kagura didalam.

Oekkk… oekkk..

Suara tangisan bayi yang menggema di lorong tersebut seketika memecah lamunan dari mereka yang sibuk dengan kecemasan masing-masing. Senyum lega jelas terpampang dari semua teman-teman Kagura yang ada diluar.

"Syukurlah bayinya sudah lahir."

"Bahkan suaranya keras sekali sampai-sampai aku kaget."

"Benar, benar."

Ini adalah ucapan kebahagian yang selama ini tidak dapat mereka ungkapkan karena rasa gugup yang mereka semua rasakan. Dari luar ruangan operasi, seorang suster dengan membawa seorang bayi mungil yang dibungkus kain menghampiri mereka.

"Bayinya perempuan yang cantik. Sangat mirip dengan ibunya."

Perawat tersebut menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada Otose.

"Wah benar. Mirip sekali dengan Kagura-chan. Walaupun rambutnya begitu mirip dengan Gin-san." Shinpachi membelai pelan rambut keponakan barunya.

"Otose-san, aku ingin menggendongnya sebentar. Apa boleh?" Otae menyela Shinpachi dari belakang.

"Aku juga mau menggendongnya." Caterine ikut menimpali.

"Hoi, hoi, kalian belum punya kemampuan menggendong bayi baru lahir. Biar nenek saja yang menggendong."

Walaupun mereka kini terlihat bahagia dengan bayi yang ada digendongannya, tetapi masih ada rasa kekhawatiran di diri Shinpachi kepada Kagura.

"Ano maaf suster, bagaimana keadaan Kagura? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Shinpachi menanyakan hal itu seraya harap-harap cemas. Entah kenapa hatinya benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Se-sebenarnya…"

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka lebar memperlihatkan Gintoki dengan kepala tertunduk yang menggendong Kagura. Mata kagura terlihat sangat sayu sekarang. Semua yang ada disana pun bahkan tertegun melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"G-Gin-san, a-apa yang terjadi?" Shinpachi menghadang Gntoki yang berjalan menerobos mereka.

"Minggir, Shinpachi."

"T-tapi.."

"Kumohon, minggirlah. Ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari Kagura."

Mata Shinpahi terbelalak saat melihat mata ruby Gintoki yang memohon dengan amat sangat padanya. Bahkan matanya memperlihatkan kalau separuh dari jiwanya entah hilang kemana.

Semua yang ada disana tertegun melihat pemimpin Yorozuya itu membopong Kagura yang benar-benar tidak berdaya. Bahkan mereka sekarang sudah memberikan jalan bagi Gintoki untuk lewat. Mereka tahu kalau ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk Kagura sekarang.

"G-Gin-chan, bi-bisakah kau berhenti sebentar? Aku ingin memberikan salam perpisahan terakhir untuk putriku."

Gintoki menganggukan kepalanya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Otose yang mendengar itu segera mendekatkan bayi mungil digendongannya pada Kagura.

"Hey Sakata Kaguya, akhirnya ibu sudah berhasil membawamu dengan selamat ke dunia. Maaf jika ibu tidak bisa mendampingimu hingga menjadi gadis cantik Sakata. Ibu harap kau bisa menjaga ayahmu yang ceroboh dengan baik. Dan juga.. tolong kau dengarkan kata-kata dari paman, bibi, nenek, dan kakekmu hem. Ibu menyayangimu."

Suara isakan bahkan terdengar dari semua yang ada disini.

"Shinpachi-kun?"

"K-kagura-chan"

"Aku titipkan Kaguya padamu. Tolong jadilah seorang paman yang baik untuknya."

"Baik. Kau jangan khawatir."

"Baa-chan juga tolong jaga Kaguya. Maaf selama ini masih merepotkan mu dan jarang membayar tagihan sewa rumah."

"Aku akan terus hidup sampai orang bodoh ini bisa membayar setiap tagihannya, jadi kau jangan cemas dan serahkan semua padaku."

"Terima kasih, baa-chan. Dan juga semuanya, ini permintaan pertama dan terakhirku sebagai Kagura Yorozuya. Tolong kalian jaga putriku baik-baik."

Kondou Isao Komandan Shinsengumi sekaligus teman kepercayaan Yorozuya menyeka air matanya dan berdiri tegap.

"Semuanya, berdiri tegak dan berikan tanda penghormatan terakhir. Hormat!"

Tanpa terkecuali, semua yang ada disana memberikan tanda penghormatan mereka untuk sahabat tercinta mereka. Kagura bahkan dengan tangannya yang lemah memberikan salam penghormatan terakhir dan tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih semuannya. Terima kasih." Bahkan air mata yang coba ia bendung agar tidak membuat siapapun sedih melepas kepergiannya pun sudah melesak sekarang.

Gintoki segera meneruskan jalannya menuju tempat terakhir yang diinginkan Kagura. Sebenarnya langkahnya ini terasa sangat berat dn semula bahkan tidak mengikuti kehendak hatinya. Tapi karena Kagura yang memaksanya, mau tidak mau ia akan melanjutkannya.

Dari ujung lorong, Umibozu yang baru saja sampai dari planet lain berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ingin menemui putri tersayangnya. Melihat pria bersiluet silver dengan menggendong seseorang, langkah kaki Umibozu terhenti dan terdiam di tempat. Bahkan tidak ada orang yang menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi pun dirinya sudah tahu. Putrinya tidak dapat diselamatkan. Walaupun sekarang di depannya sudah berdiri pria Yorozuya itu dan putrinya yang semakin melemah, mulutnya tidak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"P-papi, ka-kau datang?"

"Ka-Kagura."

"Me-memang lebih baik papi datang terlambat, em. Atau bahkan… Papi tidak usah datang."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Papi akan berusaha datang biarpun meteor akan menghantamku dan merontokkan seluruh rambutku. Kau tahu kan?"

"Kurasa itu benar. Hehe."

Umibozu menggenggam tangan putrinya yang mulai mendingin. Ia sudah tahu tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya menahan atau bahkan melarangnya untuk menemui ibunya. Hal yang terbaik saat ini adalah merelakannya pergi. Bahkan ia tahu jika mendiang istrinya akan menjaganya dengan baik disana.

"Kagura, ayah tidak akan menahanmu untuk pergi. Ayah tahu jika memang sudah saatnya kau menemui ibumu disana. Bukankah kau begitu merindukannya?"

"Ehm. Aku sangat rindu Mami."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Jangan khawatirkan ayah, anakmu, dan suami bodoh mu ini. Ayah akan menjaganya dengan baik. Jadi beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

"Terima kasih Papi. Dan juga, tolong titipkan salamku pada Kamui. Maaf jika aku tidak memberikan apapun untuknya."

"Apa yang kau katakan. Ayah akan menyampaikan salammu juga untuk kakak mu yang bodoh itu."

"Terima kasih, Papi."

Satu pelukan terakhir yang Umibozu berikan untuk putri tercintanya sebelum Gintoki melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Tidak ada air mata yang tertumpahkan dari mata seorang Umibozu. Walaupun ini kali kedua ia harus merelakan wanita yang dikasihinya pergi, tapi ia tahu jika air mata itu tumpah maka usahanya agar tetap tegar tidak ada gunanya.

Setelah benar-benar melakukan perpisahan terakhirnya, Gintoki kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Kagura tersenyum simpul. Biasanya jika bertemu dengan Papinya, ia akan bertingkah sok ingin membuktikan jika dirinya yang sekarang bukan dirinya yang dulu. Ia sekarang sudah dipastikan membuat putri kesayangannya bahagia karena menikahi pria yang tepat. Tetapi sekarang apa? Hanya ada seorang Gintoki yang tertunduk sedih menggendong dirinya. Ingin rasanya tertawa mengejek, tetapi bahkan untuk berbicara banyak saja nafasnya sudah susah sekali.

Akhirnya setelah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga dengan disaksikan banyak orang, mereka sudah sampai di taman belakang rumah sakit. Tujuan Kagura adalah kursi yang ada di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang kelopaknya belum mekar.

Dengan hati-hati, Gintoki membaringkan tubuh lemah Kagura di bangku taman dengan beralaskan kimono putih miliknya yang ia lipat. Setelah dipastikan nyaman, Gintoki duduk tepat dibawah bangku taman tersebut. Masih tidak ada sepatah katapun yang ingin dikeluarkan oleh Gintoki untuk Kagura. Bahkan Kagura sendiripun juga bngung dengan pria bersurai silver ini.

"Ada apa, Gin-chan? Kau tidak mau mengucapkan suatu kata perpisahan untukku?"

Tidak ada balasan untuk pertanyaan Kagura tadi. Gintoki masih tetap tidak mengubah posisinya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne Gin-chan, maukah kau bergeser sedikit kearah kiri? Rasanya jauh sekali hanya untuk memegang kepalamu."

Tanpa menjawabnya, Gintoki hanya menggeserkan badannnya ke kiri mendekati Kagura. Memang tadi posisinya berada di tengah dan sulit sekali untuk Kagura menjangkau kepala uban kesayangannya ini. Oleh karena itu, ia memintanya mendekat.

Sekarang ia bisa membelai bahkan memeluk kepala dengan rambut uban keriting ini. Entah kenapa wangi sampo yang baru pertama kali tercium di hidungnya menguar.

"Hey kau mengganti sampo mu? Ini benar-benar wangi. Aku suka."

Harum. Hidung Kagura seperti mencium beberapa kuntum bunga yang baru saja dipetik. Begitu wangi dan membuatnya nyaman. Tapi lagi-lagi pria dihadapannya ini diam membisu. Seakan-akan dirinya hanya hantu yang asing baginya.

"Aku tahu jika kau marah karena keegoisanku yang terlalu banyak." Kagura merasa nafasnya benar-benar mencekiknya sekarang. Bahkan matanya sudah mengabur sekarang. Tapi dirinya harus bertahan walaupun itu hanya 1 menit.

Tangan lemahnya membelai pelan kepala Gintoki. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan untuk pria yang sudah rela menerima keegoisannya ini. Tangan Kagura pun sekarang sudah mengalungi leher Gintoki. Menerima sebuah hal yang tidak terduga, membuat Gintoki menegakkan kepalanya dan membelalakkan matanya. Merasakan tangan yang dingin mengalungi lehernya dan sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di kepalanya, membuat Gintoki semakin merasa tersiksa. Bahkan sekarang tangannya yang gemetar, mencoba meraih tangan Kagura.

"K-Kagura, kenapa…"

"Ingatlah janji yang kau buat denganku, Gin-chan. Berjanjilah ehm."

Lidahnya begitu kelu hanya untuk mengatakan kata 'iya' sebagai jawabannya. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kagura untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Ne Kagura Kau bilang… untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kau ingin melihat pohon sakura yang bersemi disini. Pohon sakura dengan kelopak merah muda. Pohon sakura yang hanya dapat bersemi walau dengan waktu yang cukup singkat sebelum bunga tersebut berguguran."

Kagura menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Gintoki.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah membawamu kesini. Ke tempat dimana bunga sakura yang kau inginkan akan bermekaran nantinya."

' _Aku tahu.'_

Gintoki merasakan deru nafas Kagura yang terasa sudah mulai terputus-putus. Ia tahu jika Kagura sedang berjuang mendengarkan setiap kata-katanya. Tapi ia juga tahu jika inilah perpisahan yang bisa ia lakukan bersamanya.

Gintoki melepas rangkulannya dan beralih mendekatkan keningnya ke kening Kagura. Inilah yang bisa ia katakan untuk istrinya yang terakhir kali.

"Maaf jika pohon yang kau inginkan tidak sedang bersemi. Maaf jika terlalu awal aku membawamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa memegang kata-kata ku. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, maafkan aku."

' _Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Gin-chan.'_

Perlahan mata blue aqua itu menutup rapat diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, nafasnya berhenti berhembus. Sekarang hanya ada tubuh kaku seorang wanita yato. Ia telah menyusul ke tempat ibunya berada. Ke tempat orang yang paling ia rindukan selama puluhan tahun ini.

Bahkan mata ruby Gintoki tidak sanggup berkedip hanya untuk menyadarkannya tentang kenyataan yang ada. Sekali lagi ia hanya mampu memeluk tubuh kaku itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya,

"Maafkan aku… Maaf."

.

.

Samurai Heart

To Be Continued

.

.

Yoshhh… bersambung dengan halaman yang cukup panjang ya untuk satu chapter. Saya tau pair ini terlalu lemah dan tidak banyaknya peminat. Tapi karena saya pengen publish ya saya publish akhirnya,

Ringo trauma aslinya kalo mesti memperkuat keyakinan kalo pair ini lebih baik. Cuma yaaa… saya hanya mengikuti aturan main Sorachi sensei aja. OM SAYA JUGA PENDUKUNG OKIKAGU. 3

Okee seperti biasa saya ga memaksa untuk mendapat fave atau review. Kalo ada ya Alhamdulillah kalo gak ya tetep Alhamdulillah. Karena meskipun saya memaksa kalian, toh saya gak di gaji dan anda sekalian juga ga digaji kan? Jadi saya serahkan ke pembaca semua.

Welcome to Gintama Worlds,Ringo Akira!

See u next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2: 憧れ と 孤独

**Halo.. Halo… Akira Ringo is back with Gintama fandom** _ **#plok #plok**_

 **Saya kembali dengan chapter 2 untuk para readers sekalian**

 **Akhirnya saya bisa update juga yak.. hahaha…**

 **Terima kasih buat para readers dan reviewers yang sudah sedia untuk memberikan komentar buat fic ini. yahhh.. ga nyangka juga bakal dapet review. Hahaha…**

 **Saya bakal bales reviewnya di bawah ya… jadi tetep pantengin terus (Nah kaya' nonton acara aje pake dipantengin)**

 **Happy reading, minna**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Samurai Heart**_

 _ **Akira Ringo**_

 _ **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Jika aku tidak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'**_

' _ **Tidak ada maksudnya ketika Kami-sama menjemputmu?'**_

' _ **Benar.'**_

' _ **Oi, oi, tentu saja tidak akan ku perbolehkan.'**_

' _ **Kalau begitu begini saja, jika aku sudah tidak ada maukah kau berjanji padaku satu hal?'**_

' _ **Apa?'**_

' _ **Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis setelah pemakaman ku selesai dan jangan pernah merutuki diri sendiri. Bisa?'**_

' _ **Ah sepertinya itu sulit sekali. Aku menyerah kalau itu permintaannya.'**_

' _ **Oh ayolah. Aku juga akan membiarkanmu memintaku apa yang kau mau. Bukankah ini adil?'**_

' _ **Emm.. sepertinya menarik. Baiklah aku setuju dengan permintaanmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, jemput aku juga dengan wujud malaikat cantikmu. Bagaimana?'**_

' _ **Kau? Itu tidak adil namanya.'**_

5 April, 05:30 AM

Tanpa adanya suara alarm yang berbunyi, mata Gintoki sudah terbuka sepenuhnya demi menyambut musim semi yang indah di Kabukichou. Sebenarnya sepenuhnya mata ruby itu terbuka karena mimpi yang ia alami tentang Kagura. Percakapan yang bahkan entah dirinya ingat atau yang ia lakukan bersama Kagura.

Rambut silvernya yang berantakan menandakan kalau tadi malam tidurnya tidak terlalu bagus. Ya... ada banyak hal yang membuat dirinya tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Perlahan ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Hem... seperti biasanya, berantakan akibat banyak barang yang berserakan. Mulai dari popok bayi, botol susu, tisu, dan berbagai jenis barang bergeletakan tidak beraturan. Pagi seperti biasanya kan?

Ia melirik futon yang ada disebelahnya. Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut pemimpin yorozuya itu.

"Syukurlah masih tidur. Setidaknya aku bisa menyiapkan segala macam hal kan?" bisiknya pelan dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

Dengan pelan, Gintoki menyingkap selimutnya dan mulai berdiri. Ia juga harus berjinjit jika tidak ingin membuat suara decit yang bisa membuat bayi 6 bulan itu terbangun.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar, ia harus segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sakata kecil. Karena begitu ia bangun dan menangis, maka waktu yang pas untuknya adalah makan. Suara kucuran air mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Berselang 5 menit keluarnya Gintoki dari kamar, suara decitan akibat langkah kaki Gintoki yang sempat berbunyi membuat mata ruby bayi 6 bulan itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Matanya itu akhirnya terbuka lebar dan mulai menjelajahi seluruh kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Tou-chan nya. Tidak ada. Keberadaan Tou-chan berambut peraknya tidak dapat ia temukan. Bibir mungilnya mulai bergetar dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Segera suara tangisannya yang demikian kencang, memenuhi rumah dari Yorozuya Gin-san.

Oekkkk... oekkkkk...

Gintoki yang selesai membilas sabun yang ada ditubuhnya dikagetkan dengan suara tangisan bayi kecilnya. Kepanikan segera melanda pemimpin Yorozuya itu.

"Gawatt! T-Tou-chan datang, Kaguya-chan."

Suara shower yang ia jatuhkan sembarangan terdengar begitu keras. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melilitkan handuknya di pinggang dan berlari menuju arah tangisan itu berada. Sekarang bisa ia lihat bayi itu sudah duduk seraya menangis. Dengan gerakan sigap, Gintoki menggendong bayi kecilnya dan mendekapnya pelan.

"K-Kaguya-chan, lihat Tou-chan disini. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis ya." Ucapnya seraya membelai perlahan rambut vermillion putri nya itu.

Alih-alih berharap kalau apa yang ia lakukan dapat meredakan tangisan bayi 6 bulan itu, tangisannya malah semakin kuat dan kencang. Bahkan sekarang tangan mungil itu menggenggam erat bahu telanjang Gintoki.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Gintoki mulai dilanda kepanikan. Segera ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu berharap tangisan itu akan berhenti

"Ne Kaguya-chan, ayah disini. Bisakah tangisanmu ini berhenti, anak manis?"

Bahkan ketika Gintoki berjalan-jalan dengan mengayunkan sedikit kaki nya agar menimbulkan gerakan yang mungkin dapat menghentikan tangisan itu, usahannya pun gagal.

"Hoi Gintoki, kenapa Kaguya bisa menangis kencang begini? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dari arah pintu masuk, suara Otose seperti biasa membuat hal yang semakin rumit menjadi tambah rumit.

"Diamlah, Baba. Jika kau bisa membantuku. Cobalah bantu."

"Dasar bodoh. Mendiamkan bayi satu saja sudah kerepotan. Sini berikan pada baa-chan."

Jawaban angkuh dari Otose, membuat Gintoki mendecih sebal melihat Otose yang menyombongkan diri dapat mendiamkan putrinya. Tapi kenyataannya ketika Sakata kecil berada di dekapan nenek Otose, tangisannya mulai mereda diganti dengan sesenggukan kecil.

"Lihat kan. Begini saja tidak bisa. Kaguya memang ingin bersama nenek daripada bersama ayah, iya kan?"

"Omong kosong macam apa kau? Bahkan malam hari Kaguya lebih senang jika tidur denganku daripada dengan kumpulan orang tua yang ada di lantai bawah."

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

Suara sapaan pagi khas Shinpachi melerai pertengkaran Otose dengan Gintoki.

"Oh sudah bangun rupanya Kaguya-chan." Shinpachi tersenyum simpul pada keponakan kecilnya yang di gendong oleh Otose. Tapi keadaan di pagi ini membuatnya heran. Kenapa penghuni Snack Otose berkumpul disini?

"Tunggu… kenapa kalian bisa berkumpul di pagi begini? Apakah Otose-san ingin menagih sewa rumah lagi?"

"Bisakah kau tidak asal menuduh?" Otose memandang sebal pria berkecamata itu. "Aku kesini karena mendengar suara tangis Kaguya yang sangat keras."

"Ah begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu Kaguya-chan dengan paman Shinpachi ya? Paman akan memandikanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakai pakaian ku dulu. Bahkan dengan hanya bagian bawahku yang dililit handuk saja, tidak ada yang berteriak 'Gyaa' walaupun kalian para wanita. Kembalilah ke tempat asal kalian." Gintoki membuat gesture tangan yang menyuruh mereka untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

Mendapatkan usiran dari Gintoki, Otose dan yang lainnya keluar dari rumah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah mereka.

Mungkin dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Gintoki berlari dari kamar mandi untuk menggendong ataupun menenangkan Kaguya yang menangis karena Gintoki sedang mandi atau hanya sekedar buang air kecil. Bahkan terkadang, pintu kamar mandi hanya sekedar di tutup sedikit agar tidak mengganggunya dalam berlari.

Tapi untungnya setiap hari Shinpachi membantu mengurus Kaguya dari pagi menjelang sore. Malam hari sudah sepenuhnya waktu Gintoki untuk mengurus malaikat kecilnya sendiri. Malam hari justru waktu yang tersulit jika dipikirkan. Karena bayi di umur 6 bulan sering sekali terjaga entah karena buang air kecil, buang air besar, ataupun haus. Walaupun di pagi hari Gintoki harus bekerja, tetapi ia tidak akan meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai orang tua tunggal untuk putrinya. Bahkan demi Kaguya, ia rela membeli ponsel untuk mengetahui kabar putrinya yang ia titipkan pada Otose saat dirinya dan Shinpachi melakukan tugas sebagai Yorozuya.

Sementara Shinpachi memandikan Kaguya, Gintoki yang sudah beres dengan pakaiannya mengambil beberapa dupa dan juga korek api. Kegiatan yang rutin ia lakukan adalah berdoa di altar mendiang istrinya. Dengan duduk bersila didepan altar milik Kagura, Gintoki mulai menyalakan dupa dan memanjatkan beberapa doa. Walaupun sudah 6 bulan sejak kepergian Kagura, tapi wajah Gintoki masih menampakkan raut sedih yang terlihat kala menatap foto mendiang istrinya.

Foto yang begitu sangat ia sukai dan di simpan oleh istrinya sebagai jimat keberutungan miliknya. Ya… foto yang Gintoki ambil saat mereka berdua pergi ke pantai untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Foto yang dengan sengaja Gintoki ambil saat Kagura tengah tersenyum dengan berlari kecil di pesisir dan mengajaknya untuk berlari bersama. Bahkan dress putih yang ia kenakan pun begitu cantik dikcnakan olehnya dengan topi lebar sebagai pemanisnya. Bahkan hanya dengan pakaian seperti itu saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Gintoki masih ingat dengan apa yang diucapkan Kagura untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne Gin-chan, ayo cepat kemarilah. Airnya dingin sekali."

"Oi kau tidak mau menggunakan sun block dulu sebelum bermain air? Kulit mu akan terbakar nanti, nona yato."

"Karena aku Yato, makanya aku tidak perlu sun block. kulit ku akan tetap seperti ini walaupun matahari terik seperti ini, Gin-chan."

Oh well.. itulah gaya khas Kagura saat dirinya menolak atau bahkan mengejek apa yang Gintoki katakan. Gintoki merasa percuma jika dirinya mencoba menasehati gadis berambut vermillion itu. karena akhirnya pasti ia akan mencibirnya. Kagura bahkan sekarang sudah berlarian kecil diiringi gelak tawa ketika ombak menyapu kakinya. Memang sudah lama sekali Gintoki tidak mengajaknya keluar bermain ke pantai. Terlalu sibuk dengan Yorozuya pastinya. Atau bahkan dirinya malas untuk pergi kemanapun walaupun itu libur musim panas. Dirinya lebih suka di rumah sambil membaca Jump atau tidur bermalas-malasan. Tetapi karena mendapat paksaan dari Kagura, akhirnya mau tidak mau ia mengiyakan ajakan –paksaan- Kagura. Mengiyakan atau tidak bahkan jawabannya tetaplah sama, ditendang atau bahkan menerima pukulan. Klan Yato akan mematahkan satu atau dua tulang, hanya dnngan satu tendangan.

Bahkan sekarangpun dirinya juga membawa kamera yang ia dapat dari Otose. Nenek-nenek itu bilang jika ia tidak ingin menyesali momen indah yang akan ia dapatkan nantinya ketika di pantai, maka ia harus membawa kamera ini bersamanya. Ini adalah kamera yang masih Otose simpan ketika ia mendapat hadiah dari seorang temannya. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun, tetapi kamera ini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Bahkan tadi Gintoki sudah mengambil beberapa foto sebagai uji coba, dan hasilnya pun bagus. Tadi juga ia sempat mengambil foto Kagura secara tidak sengaja. Dan Kagura dipasttikan tidak tahu dirinya menjadi objek foto pria bersurai silver itu pastinya.

"Gin-chan, kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Kemarilah. Air nya dingin sekali."

"Bagaimana bisa di hari seterik ini air terasa dingin? Bukankah harusnya panas?"

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku berbohong? Cobalah kemari dan rasakan sendiri. Aku yakin kau akan terkejut nanti."

Mendapatkan ajakan yang dirasanya lebih dari tiga kali, Gintoki melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri gadis bermata ocean blue itu yang tengah asyik menciprat-cipratkan air kearah lain. walaupun melihatnya saja dari jauh, Gintoki merasa itu hal yang membahagiakan. Rasanya memang dirinya keterlaluan sekali tidak pernah mengajak tunangannya ini pergi jalan-jalan. Ia juga harus lebih peka lagi mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Kagura.

Melihat air laut yang terlihat sama saja dengan air-air dimanapun, Gintoki merasa bahwa pasti air di musim panas semuanya sama saja. Terasa hangat bahkan cenderung panas. Dan ia masih dengan santai melenggang untuk memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air laut. Dan..

"O-oi kenapa air ini terasa dingin? Bukankah harusnya panas?" Gintoki memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi air yang terasa dingin di kakinya.

Walaupun ini masih memasuki awal musim panas, tapi kenapa air laut terasa dingin?

Tak tahan dengan ekspresi Gintoki, membuat gelak tawa Kagura yang ada disampingnya terdengar keras.

"Apa aku berbohong soal air laut ini, Gin-chan? Aku rasa jika kau tidak merasakannya sendiri, kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya kan?"

Gintoki mendecih sebal "Cih. Iya baiklah aku yang salah dan kau benar. Memang wanita selalu benar."

Oh yah… Gintoki rasa memang hal ini patut ditertawakan oleh gadis disampingnya ini. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak mempercayai omongan gadis manis itu.

"Oh ayolah, kau marah?"

"Tidak juga."

"Bohong. Buktinya bibirmu mengerucut. Kau pasti marah kan?"

"Tidak. Bibirku mengerucut karena memang sudah seperti ini dari dulu. Salahmu yang selalu mencium ku setiap saat di pagi hari, siang, sore, malam. Tidak terhitung jumlahnya."

"Ohhh… benarkah? Apa… Seperti ini."

Dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Gintoki, Kagura meraih kerah kemeja yang Gintoki kenakan dan mencium bibir yang sedang mengerucut itu. Bahkan Gintoki pun dibuat membelalak kaget menerima ciuman kejutan dari Kagura.

"K-kau.."

"Hehehe.. lihat bibirmu sudah kembali seperti semula, tuan Shiroyasha. Dan lagi itu bukan mengerucut karena ciuman ku kan? Tapi kau yang berbohong."

Gintoki tertegun dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dengan menerima satu ciuman saja, mulutnya benar-benar dibungkam rapat agar tidak berani berkomentar lagi. Ini curang. Tapi tetap saja ia suka.

Setelahnya dengan menggandeng tangan Gintoki –atau lebih tepatnya menarik-, mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri pesisir pantai. Masih terkejut dengan ciuman tadi, Gintoki sekarang masih tidak berbicara dan hanya menatap punggung Kagura.

Birunya air laut dengan langit cerah khas musim panas, membuat suasana ini menjadi hal yang pas untuk mereka jalan-jalan. Walaupun matahari begitu terasa menyengat, toh Kagura tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Yang penting topinya masiih terpasang di kepalanya, maka semua baik-baik saja.

"Gin-chan, aku punya sebuah pertanyaan untukmu."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memiliki pertanyaan untukku? Itu terlalu mendadak kan."

"Oh ayolah aku benar-benar ingin bertanya."

"Oke baiklah. Apa yang ingin ratu Kabukichou ini tanyakan kepada tunangannya?

"Jika aku tidak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kagura masih melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka tanpa menoleh ke Gintoki sedikitpun.

"Tidak ada maksudnya ketika Kami-sama menjemputmu?" Gintoki masih berbicara tanpa ada maksud serius disana.

Kagura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ehm."

Baru setelah ia sadar dengan maksud percakapan Kagura, Gintoki mulai terbawa emosi sekarang

"Kau bercanda?! Tentu saja tidak akan ku perbolehkan." ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kagura serius.

Kagura menatap wajah Gintoki yang sempat memasang wajah emosinya tadi. Tapi ia sadar jika ini kesalahannya karena menanyakan hal yang tidak masuk di akal padanya.

"Kalau begitu begini saja, jika aku sudah tidak ada maukah kau berjanji padaku satu hal? Hanya misalkan saja."

"Meskipun itu hanya 'misalkan', tetap saja itu serius. Tapi.. Apa?"

Sejenak Kagura memejamkan kedua matanya demi mengambil nafas. Ia tahu ini hanya sebuah permintaan yang bisa dikatakan usil tapi ia hanya ingin tahu apa jawaban pria dihadapannya.

"Ini hanya sebuah janji atau permintaan yang bisa kau anggap sebuah candaan atau keseriusan nantinya. Tapi…" Kagura tersenyum simpul "Jika aku tiada, berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis setelah pemakaman ku selesai dan jangan pernah merutuki diri sendiri. Kau… bisa?"

Permintaan atau bahkan janji yang terlontar dari mulut Kagura, bahkan sejenak membuat kedua mata ruby Gintoki terbelalak kaget. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah ucapan, entah kenapa terasa sedikit sakit mendengar kata 'Tiada' dari mulut orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi setelahnya ekspresi kaget itu berubah menjadi biasa, menyadari bahwa ada kata 'candaan' yang disebut oleh Kagura tadi.

"Ah sepertinya itu sulit sekali. Aku menyerah kalau itu permintaannya." Gintoki menjawabnya dengan sebuah nada candaan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ayolah. Aku juga akan membiarkanmu memintaku apa yang kau mau. Bukankah ini adil?"

"Emm.. Heee… sepertinya menarik. Baiklah aku setuju dengan permintaanmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku juga punya permintaan untukmu."

"Permintaan? Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menjemputku nantinya. Dengan mengenakan dress, kedua sayap yang membentang. Seperti malaikat cantik. Bagaimana?"

"Maksudnya malaikat cantik?"

"Maksudku kau jemputku dengan kau yang menggunakan baju berbusana seksi atau menggunakan gaun merah kesukaanmu. Dan tentunya harus gaun merah yang seksi juga. Permintaan ku tidak sulit kan?"

"Kau?! Itu tidak adil namanya."

"Dan sejak kapan tunangan mu ini adil? Eit.. aduh.. aduh… oi itu lumayan sakit." Gintoki mengaduh kesakitan saat tangan Kagura dengan gesit mencubit pinggangnya.

Bahkan melihat wajahnya yang menahan sakit pun, membuat Kagura tertawa kecil sekarang. Gintoki yang melihat itu segera mengambil kameranya dan memotretnya. Bahkan senyuman itu senyuman yang dirasanya paling cantik saat Kagura merasa senang. Ia pasti akan mencetaknya dan menjadikan koleksinya.

.

.

.

Bukankah sebuah kenangan akan terus ada bahkan sampai kau mati nantinya? Hal itulah yang saat ini akan Gintoki kenang selalu tentang percakapan yang -bahkan itu- pasti terjadi saat ini. Dirinya saat itu berpikir kalau Kagura begitu sangat egois hanya memikirkan dirinya saja. Tetapi pikiran itu sekarang menjadi boomerang untuknya dengan membawa luka untuk hatinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu.. mungkin itu adalah keegoisan pertama mu yang kau tujukan untukku. Dan sekarang aku sadar dengan maksud dari 'egois' yang kau berikan untukku." Dirinya bergumam lirih menatap foto mendiang istrinya. Bahkan menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya sekarang.

"Gin-san, apa kau sudah selesai berdoa? Kaguya sudah selesai mandi dan sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Sekarang aku akan membuatkannya sarapan."

"Ah baiklah. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

Kaguya dengan gerakan lucunya, mengacungkan kedua tangannya meminta digendong oleh Tou-chan nya. Bahkan bayi 6 bulan sepertinya pun sudah sangat mengenal ayahnya ini.

"Ohh.. kau meminta ayah untuk menggendongmu, nona manis? Tentu saja ayah akan menggendongmu."

Dengan perlahan Gintoki meraih putrinya dan menggendongnya. Kaguya sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Untuk meninggalkan Kaguya saja, Gintoki harus membujuknya dengan membiarkan seseorang memakai topeng bergambar wajahnya demi mengelabui bayi perempuan ini. Jika kehadiran Gintoki tidak ada disampingnya, maka dipastikan teriakan tangisan yang amat keras keluar dari putri Gintoki. Tangisnya akan berhenti jika wajah ayahnya muncul dihadapannya. Untuk pagi ini memang agak berbeda saja. Mungkin karena Gintoki terlalu lambat dan masih membiarkan dirinya basah oleh air, makanya Kaguya merasa tidak nyaman.

Saat seperti ini, Gintoki suka sekali meletakkan Kaguya di futon yang dibiarkan membentang di ruang tamu. Gintoki akan menidurkan Kaguya disana, lalu mengajaknya bersenda gurau.

Dilihatnya sekeliling futon putrinya. Mainan yang berserakan sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Gintoki. Kaguya suka sekali dengan berbagai mainan yang bahkan semuanya adalah pemberian paman dan bibinya. Anggota Shinsengumi misalkan, seperti Kondou, Hijikata, atau Sougo sering membelikan Kaguya mainan berupa boneka beruang atau boneka lucu lainnya. Otae dan Shinpachi juga pernah membelikan mainan, tapi mereka lebih sering membelikan baju dress lucu yang sering Gintoki kenakan ketika mereka jalan-jalan bersama Sadaharu. Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, Kyubei, dan yang lainnya juga jika kemari selalu memberikan sesuatu untuk Kaguya. Jadi, banyak juga mainan yang dimiliki putri kecilnya ini.

Tapi dari Gintoki? Ada. Hanya saja mainan terakhir yang ia belikan saat kaguya berumur 3 bulan. Kalau tidak salah mainan itu berupa boneka anjing mirip Sadaharu yang ia beli di sebuah department store. Dan ia merasa mainan ini belum cukup untuk Kaguya

"Sepertinya anak ayah memang membutuhkan mainan yang lainnya. Nanti akan ayah belikan untukmu." Senyum ayah satu orang anak ini terkembang melihat wajah bingung putrinya.

Melihat Gintoki yang berbicara dan tersenyum saja, sudah membuat tawa riang bayi itu menyeruak memenuhi rumahnya.

"Ohh kau suka jika ayah mengajakmu berbicara? Apa berbicara dengan ayah begitu menyenangkan untukmu, nona kecil?" Gintoki menimpali dengan boneka Sadaharu yang ia dekatkan ke wajah putrinya. Dan ya lagi, suara tawa riang putri kecilnya membuat suasana rumahnya menjadi ramai.

Apapun yang Gintoki katakan, Kaguya pasti akan merespon dengan gelak tawa lucu yang pastinya membuat orang yang melihatnya tersenyum. Juga tidak terkecuali Gintoki. Ayah satu anak ini juga ikut tertawa dibuatnya. Bahkan ia tak segan membuat putrinya tertawa lagi.

"Gin-san, ia akan menangis nanti malam jika kau meneruskannya. Ini makanannya sudah siap."

"Oh lihat, makananmu sudah siap. Bagaimana kalau kita ke bawah ke tempat nenek Otose? Jika menyuapimu disana, akan ada banyak orang yang menolongku untuk membujukmu makan." Gintoki menggendong Kaguya dan meraih mangkuk sarapan bayi kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membersihkan ruangan ini dulu. Setelah selesai, aku akan menyusul ke bawah."

Gintoki menganggukkan kepalanya dan melenggang pergi ke bawah. Kaguya memang agak sulit untuk membuka mulutnya saat makan. Jadi setiap kali ia akan makan, Gintoki pasti meminta bantuan para penghuni Snack Otose untuk membantunya membujuk putrinya agar makan.

Dan yup… Otose dan yang lainnya sekarang ini tengah merapikan barang dagangan mereka. Melihat kedatangan Gintoki dengan menggendong Kaguya saja, sudah membuat Chaterine dan Tama mendekatinya ingin menggendong.

"Lihat siapa yang datang di setiap pagi. Sini biar bibi Tama gendong."

"Teme, lakukan saja tugas mu yang tertunda tadi. Biar bibi Chaterine yang menggendong."

"Aku kesini memang ingin meminta bantuan kalian, tapi bukan untuk menggendongnya atau melihat lawakan kalian di pagi hari."

"Sini biar aku saja yang menyuapinya. Sudah tugas nenek untuk melakukannya. Benar kan, Kaguya?"

"Ah iya aku lupa, memang sudah tugas Otose baa-chan untuk melakukannya di pagi hari kan? Aku terbantu sekali."

Dengan Otose yang menyuapi putri kecilnya, Gintoki duduk di kursi dan menyantap apa yang sudah di siapkan oleh Otose.

Dulu sewaktu Kagura masih ada, Kagura selalu membuatkannya makanan walaupun hanya berupa telur diatas nasi saja. Mengeluh pun, dia akan mendapatkan omelan dari istrinya itu. Orang bilang setelah kau menikah, maka tugasmu sebagai seorang istri adalah melayani suami mu kan? Setidaknya itu yang dilakukan wanita cantik itu sebagai istri. Tapi apa Gintoki tidak bisa memasak? Omong kosong. Dia merupakan suami yang ideal bagi para wanita. Dia seseorang yang pandai dalam hal apapun. Memasak pun bukan masalah untuknya. Bahkan saat Kagura menginginkan sesuatu untuk di makan pun, Gintoki akan selalu membuatkan apapun yang diminta istrinya.

Dan semenjak kematian Kagura, Otose menjadi sering memperhatikan Gintoki dan juga putrinya dalam hal sekecil apapun. Ya dimulai dari ini, memberikan sarapan setiap pagi. Walaupun Shinpachi pintar memasak dan sering memasakkan makanan untuk makan pagi, siang, atau malam, tetapi Otose bilang jika untuk hal makanan Gintoki tidak perlu khawatir.

Menikmati sarapan sederhananya, Gintoki masih dapat tersenyum melihat putrinya yang juga makan walaupun harus dengan segala usaha yang dilakukan Tama dan Chaterine. Sesekali Kaguya akan merengek mengulurkan tangannya pada ayahnya agar ayahnya segera datang untuk menolongnya dan menggendongnya. Tapi sebelum makanan itu habis oleh Kaguya, Gintoki hanya akan membalasnya dengan senyuman dan masih membiarkan Otose untuk menyuapinya. Jahat? Oh tidak. Itu hanya sebuah pelajaran agar nantinya putrinya itu tidak terbiasa ketika ditengah-tengah kegiatan sarapannya, dia akan merengek dengan wajah memelasnya lalu berharap agar ayahnya akan menolongnya.

Suara pintu geser milik snack Otose, membuat penghuni yang tengah sibuk disana menatap siapa orang yang datang. Dari depan pintu, sosok seseorang yang dikenal Gintoki membuatnya mendecih sebal.

"Cih.. pelanggan tak diundang yang datang rupanya. Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Begitukah caramu menyapa orang yang lebih tua? Bukankah seharusnya bersikap sopan sudah diajarkan sejak dirimu masih di taman kanak-kanak, bocah?"

"Kheh… maaf saja aku tidak pernah merasakan indahnya bangku taman kanak-kanak. Dan lagi... dalam rangka apa kau datang kesini? Kau ingin bertamasya?"

"Kalau kau mengatakan bahwa aku ingin bertamasya, setengah jawabanmu benar. Aku datang ke bumi, tidak lain karena aku ingin menemui cucu kesayanganku."

"Lalu setelah kau melihat putri kesayanganku, kau akan pergi kan? Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya? Sekarang kembalilah ke planet asalmu. Putri kesayanganku selalu baik-baik saja dan tumbuh layaknya bayi yang cantik, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jika kau bukan menantuku, maka sudah dipastikan otak yang ada didalam kepalamu akan kucongkel."

"Oh coba saja jika kau bisa, baka Oyaji."

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu sekarang, bocah."

"Bisakah kalian hentikan percakapan konyol antara mertua botak dan menantu bodoh ini? Kaguya masih sarapan dan kalian benar-benar mengganggu." Otose mengintrupsi percakapan gila antara 2 orang dihadapannya.

Percakapan dari dua orang itu berhenti. Kaguya bahkan ikut menatap bingung kakek dan ayahnya yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda mereka. Umibozu yang datang jauh-jauh dari planet lain memang datang ke bumi dengan niatan ingin menemui cucu kesayangannya ini. Dan begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata ruby cucunya, laki-laki paruh baya itu menghampiri cucu kesayangannya dan menggendong bayi berambut vermillion itu.

"Ohh cucu kakek.. coba lihat sudah berapa lama kakek tidak melihatmu? Kau bertambah cantik seperti ibumu."

"Oi, oi, bukankah kau bulan lalu juga datang? Kau mau bilang 'sudah lama'? kau bahkan biasanya datang setahun sekali."

"Kalau demi Kaguya, aku akan pastikan sebisa mungkin sebulan sekali datang. Benarkan, Kaguya-chan?"

Merasa sedikit asing dengan wajah yang ada dihadapannya dan terlalu dekat dengannya, membuat wajah Kaguya yang tadinya masih sekedar bingung mulai menunjukkan akan menangis. Menyadari hal itu, Umibozu sedikit panik sekarang.

"Oi Gintoki, kenapa sepertinya wajahnya ingin menangis? Apa biasanya begini?"

Gintoki meletakkan gelas tehnya dan melihat ke wajah putrinya "Tidak. Biasanya dia tidak akan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu."

"Tapi lihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan mulutnya yang sedikit bergetar, sepertinya dia akan menangis?"

Benar saja. Dalam hitungan detik dengan tangisan kencangnya, Kaguya memberontak di gendongan kakeknya. Dan hal itupun membuat Umibozu dilanda kepanikan.

"Oiii… lakukan sesuatu Gintoki."

"Kenapa kau harus seheboh itu, hage?! Kau hanya harus menenangkannya saja kan."

"T-Tapi… lihat, tangisannya tidak mau berhenti."

"Dasar amatir. Kau sudah memiliki dua anak sebelumnya, jadi kenapa hanya untuk menenangkan satu saja sudah heboh? Sini berikan padaku."

Masih dengan kepanikannya, Umibozu memberikan Kaguya pada Gintoki. Gintoki segera berdiri dan menggendong putrinnya. Dengan menyandarkan kepala putrinya di bahu bidangnya dan sedikit gerakan pelan, ia membelai kepala putrinya yang masih menangis.

"Sssht… diam ya anak manis. Ayah disini. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Dengan nalurinya sebagai ayah, Gintoki dapat menenangkan putrinya hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Umibozu bahkan dibuat tertegun oleh suami dari mendiang putrinya ini. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang terkenal buas dalam pertarungan, bisa memperlihatkan wajah kalemnya saat bersama dengan putrinya. Bahkan walaupun ia sekarang masihlah Gintoki yang suka berkata serampangan dengannya, tapi ia bisa tahu bahwa ada perubahan dalam diri seorang Shiroyasha ini. Mungkin karena dirinya sudah memiliki status baru sebagai seorang ayah, makanya sifat penyayang yang ditujukan untuk anak kesayangannya begitu terlihat kala didekapnya bayi itu. Sadar atau tidaknya, Gintoki sudah bukan Gintoki yang dulu sekarang.

Umibozu tersenyum simpul memandagi ayah dan anak itu.

' _Kau tahu Kagura, sekarang ayah tahu kenapa kau memilihnya sebagai suamimu. Tatapannya bahkan tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia sangat amat menyayangi mu bahkan juga menyayangi putrimu. Bahkan ayah sekarang pun tidak bisa membandingkan mana yang terbaik antara ayah atau suamimu. Mungkin sekarang ayah bisa mengatakan betapa bersyukurnya ayah bahkan saat kau sudah tiada, dia masih memerankan perannya sebagai suami yang baik dan seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Kau pasti akan berpikir begitu juga bukan?'_

Mungkin istrinya, Kouka pun akan tersenyum jika melihat dirinya memiliki menantu yang tepat bagi putrinya dan juga cucu yang cantik tentunya. Ia berharap dari surga, Kouka dan Kagura akan tersenyum melihat betapa beruntungnya mereka memiliki orang yang dapat di andalkan seperti Gintoki.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Samurai Heart_

 _Ringo Akira_

 _._

 _._

.

Dengan baju dress berwarna pink dan hiasan rambut berupa bando yang melingkar di kepalanya, Kaguya sudah siap untuk pergi keluar sekarang. Hari ini Gintoki sudah berjanji untuk pergi berdua dengan putrinya berjalan-jalan ke department store untuk membelikan mainan baru. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja, Gintoki hanya ingin berjalan-jalan berdua saja dengan putri kesayangannya. Tapi mertua cerewetnya memaksa untuk ikut bersama dengan mereka, dan bukan Gintoki namanya jika ia tidak berhasil membuat Hage itu tetap berada di rumah. Gintoki mengatakan pada mertuanya itu bahwa besok mereka akan mengadakan pesta hanami di taman Kabukichou. Dan ia akan membiarkan Umibozu bermain dengannya seharian disana.

Dan disinilah ayah dan anak itu, berjalan menyusuri kota Edo dengan banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang. Dengan Kaguya yang digendong menggunakan gendongan layaknya ransel dan Gintoki yang membawa segala perlengkapan putrinya dalam tas, mereka begitu asyik melihat banyak toko yang berjejeran. Ohh… ini terlihat seperti mereka akan melakukan kegiatan piknik yang menyenangkan, walaupun ini bukanlah piknik melainkan sekedar berjalan-jalan biasa saja. Tapi ini pasti juga menyenangkan untuk mereka, khususnya bagi putri kecilnya, Sakata Kaguya. Oh terlebih lagi penampilan lucu Sakata kecil dengan bando dan dress nya juga menarik perhatian orang yang lewat. Termasuk gadis-gadis yang lewat dan berteriak 'Lucunya' pada bayi 6 bulan itu.

"Anak ayah rupanya dikagumi banyak orang. Bukankah kita harus berterima kasih pada paman mu karena dress cantik ini, Kaguya-chan?" Gintoki membelai pelan rambut putrinya.

Bayi mungilnya bahkan hanya terdiam dan masih asyik memandangi jalan yang ada di depannya dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang

"Oh Gintoki, kau mau pergi berjalan-jalan?"

Mata ruby Gintoki melihat seseorang berambut panjang dengan makhluk aneh yang selalu setia bersamanya, berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tahu jika bertemu manusia satu ini, pembicaraan selalu terasa menyulitkan.

"Zura, kenapa juga aku harus bertemu denganmu di tengah jalan-jalan menyenangkanku bersama putriku? Mau apa kau?"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kagu-chan. Oh lihat anak manis ini. Mau ikut paman?"

"Kagu-chan tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan paman bodoh ini. Minggir, Kaguya dan aku akan menikmati waktu jalan-jalan kami."

"Tunggu Gintoki, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Kaguya."

Dari dalam kimono nya, Katsura merogoh suatu benda yang terlihat seperti sebuah permen. Melihatnya saja Gintoki sudah tahu jika itu permen lolipop besar. Dan apakah pria bodoh ini akan memberikan putrinya lollipop?

"Nahh… ini permen untuk keponakan kecilku. Paman harap nantinya kita bisa bekerja sama sebagai anggota Jouishi- BUAGH"

Sebuah tendangan sebagai final answer, dilayangkan untuk pemimpin anggota fraksi Joui itu. Sebenarnya otak milik pria ini ada dimana sih?

"Gi-Gintoki, bukankah kau sudah diajarkan untuk tidak melakukan domestic violence di depan anak kecil?"

"Domestic violence yang kulakukan adalah domestic violence untuk memusnahkan kaum seperti dirimu. Dan akan kupastikan putriku juga belajar melakukan domestic violence yang sama juga padamu. Adios."

"Tu-Tunggu Gintoki."

Jika dirinya ada disana terus, maka dipastikan percakapan tidak masuk akal dari pria itu akan terus terjadi dan Gintoki tidak mau jika Kaguya melihatnya lagi. Kaguya tadi juga hanya melihat dengan bingung apa yang dilakukan ayahnya pada paman Katsura. Yah lebih baik begitu daripada dia sibuk mengomentari apa yang terjadi dengan paman Katsura nya.

Setelah melewati persimpangan jalan dan menyebrangi rambu lalu lintas, akhirnya mereka sampai. Melihat banyaknya hiasan yang menggantung di department store, membuat tawa bayi 6 bulan itu menyeruak. Bahkan orang-orang yang melihat Kaguya, juga ikut tersenyum mendengar tawa lucu bayi kecil itu.

"Hahaha… ohh… rupanya putri cantik ayah menyukai acara jalan-jalan ini. Karena ini kali pertama kau kesini, pasti kau senang kan?" Gintoki tertawa gemas melihat tingkah lucu putrinya. "Sekarang ayo kita cari mainan yang kau suka."

Gintoki berjalan menaiki eskalator menuju ke lantai dua tempat dimana mainan anak berada. Sampai di lantai dua, ada beragam mainan yang berjejer disana. Melihat mainan saja sudah membuat tangan mungil Kaguya ingin meraih mainan beragam bentuk yang menarik matanya. Bahkan dalam gendongan pun, bayi kecil itu terus menggerakkan tubuhnya agar ayah moja-moja nya mengikuti keinginannya.

"Kaguya-chan, kau mau yang ini?" Gintoki menunjuk mainan berbentuk bebek berwarna kuning yang ada di dekatnya. "Bukankah bibi Kyubei pernah memberikan ini untukmu, nona? Ayo kita cari lainnya, em"

Oh sepertinya Sakata kecil ini akan menangis dengan sebuah isakan kecil yang terdengar di telinga Gintoki. Dan Gintoki sadar jika dirinya tidak cepat-cepat mencari pengganti mainan untuk putrinya ini, maka ia akan menangis kencang dalam waktu beberapa detik. Dia harus mencari mainan pengalih perhatian.

"Li-lihat sayang, ada mainan berbentuk kelinci yang kau suka. O-oh Kaguya-chan suka ini kan?"

Walaupun masih dalam mode akan menangis, tapi begitu melihat mainan kelinci itu wajahnya berangsur-angsur kembali biasa dan berganti ke mode senangnya. Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Gintoki. Bahkan jika Kaguya menangis disini pun, bukan masalah ia bisa menenangkan nya atau tidak. Hanya saja ia tidak mau menarik perhatian orang lain dengan tangisan membahana putrinya. Dan apalagi tangisan itu terjadi tidak lain karena sebuah mainan.

Sebenarnya walaupun Gintoki sudah berputar-putar mencari mana mainan yang tepat untuk Kaguya, tetapi masih saja ia belum menemukan mainan yang ia inginkan untuk putrinya. Bahkan melihat Kaguya yang sibuk memainkan mainan berbentuk kelinci yang ada di tangannya pun, ia merasa bahwa mainan yang ia cari bukan seperti ini.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pegawai wanita mendekati Gintoki. Sedari tadi pegawai itu melihat Gintoki yang bingung dan terlihat mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu. Makanya siapa tahu pegawai itu bisa membantu.

"Oh maaf nona, aku hanya bingung mencari mainan yang tepat untuk putriku."

"Putri anda umur berapa, tuan? Biar saya membantu mencarikan mainan yang tepat sesuai usianya."

"Ah, putriku usianya 6 bulan. Kira-kira mainan apa yang tepat untuknya?"

"Untuk usia 6 bulan, mungkin anda bisa memberikan boneka berbentuk hewan untuk putri anda. Karena bayi usia seperti ini, melihat beragam bentuk boneka hewan terlihat menarik bagi mereka."

"Kalau boneka, sudah ada banyak di rumah. Hanya saja aku ingin mainan yang tidak membosankan untuknya."

"Oh baik, tuan. Biar saya carikan mainan yang tepat. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sambil menunggu pegawai itu selesai mencarikan mainan yang diinginkannya, Gintoki masih ingin menjelajahi tempat ini. Walaupun pegawai itu bilang ingin membantu mencarikan, tetapi setidaknya ia juga harus mencarinya sendiri kan? Baru selangkah ia berjalan, mainan yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh putrinya terjatuh ke lantai dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Oh kau menjatuhkan mainanmu, nona manis."

Alih-alih mengambil mainan yang dijatuhkan putrinya, Kaguya terlihat mengacungkan tangannya melihat mainan yang menggantung di sudut rak. Badannya pun ia condongkan meminta ayahnya agar berjalan kesana.

"O-oi Kaguya-chan, kau bisa jatuh nanti. Kau ingin ayah berjalan kemana?"

Menuruti apa yang diinginkan putrinya, Gintoki hanya berjalan sesuai permintaan Kaguya yang mengacungkan tangannya dan terus mencondongkan badannya di gendongan Gintoki. Bahkan Gintoki juga bingung, apa yang membuat putrinya sampai seperti ini?

Melihat gantungan yang berputar dengan berbagai miniatur hewan lucu yang tergantung, membuat tawa bayi itu kembali menyeruak. Gintoki bahkan terkejut melihat apa yang membuat putrinya begitu bersemangat mencondongkan badannya.

"Ohhh… rupanya kau menginginkan ini. Kau suka mainan yang berputar ini?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan ayahnya, Kaguya hanya menunjukkan rasa senangnya melihat mainan baru yang menarik perhatiannya. Gintoki bahkan juga ikut terkekeh pelan melihat betapa senangnya Sakata kecil ini.

"Maaf, apa kau bisa membungkuskan mainan yang berputar dan mainan kelinci ini?" Gintoki memanggil pegawai wanita tadi yang terlihat masih mencarikan apa yang ia minta.

"Ah.. anda sudah menemukan yang anda inginkan, tuan?"

"Bukan aku yang menemukan." Gintoki membelai pelan rambut putrinya "Bahkan dia sendiri yang memilihnya." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Senang sekali mendengarnya. Ah maaf, akan saya bungkuskan. Silahkan sebelah sini."

Gintoki mengikuti pegawai itu dan memeluk putrinya yang terdiam dengan menengadahkan kepalanya memandangi ayahnya. Mungkin Kaguya sekarang belum mengerti betapa ayahnya begitu gemas hanya dengan dipandangi saja. Seperti saat ia memilih mainannya sendiri tadi. Bahkan Gintoki tidak berpikir ia akan memilih mainan seperti itu. Kaguya sekarang lebih pintar mengekspresikan sesuatu dengan apa yang ia minta. Selalu ada perkembangan yang menarik memang dari Kaguya. Dan Gintoki selalu menantikannya.

.

.

.

Setelah acara berbelanja dan berjalan-jalan yang menyenangkan, Gintoki singgah disebuah restoran keluarga yang ada di dekat department store. Berjalan-jalan hampir setengah hari, pastilah mereka merasakan lapar. Terutama Kaguya yang sejak tadi sudah merengek meminta makan. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman, Gintoki mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuknya. Tapi… entah kenapa restoran ini begitu ramai.

"Gintoki."

Mendapatkan tepukan dari belakang, spontan badannya berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oh kau rupanya, Kyubei. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku tadi baru saja membeli sesuatu di department store. Kau juga baru dari sana?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang mencari tempat untuk beristirahat saja, penuh sekali."

"Bergabunglah di mejaku. Aku hanya bersama Toujo saja."

Bersama orang mesum itu, membuat Gintoki waspada dengan putrinya. Karena obsesi kaki tangan keluarga Yagyuu itu dengan penyakit baju gothic Lolita nya hampir menjangkiti putrinya. ada satu pakaian menjijikan yang dibelikan Toujo untuk Kaguya dulu. Tapi ia meminta Shinpachi untuk membakarnya segera. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja pria itu terus memberikan baju seperti itu pada anaknya. Dan sampai sekarang, ia waspada sekali saat putrinya bertemu dengan Toujo.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bergabung dengan Kyuubei sekarang memang lebih baik daripada dirinya hanya berdiri saja. lagipula kasihan Kaguya yang sudah kelaparan.

Gintoki mengikuti Kyuubei ke mejanya. Dan dapat ia lihat ketika mata Toujo bertemu dengan matanya lalu ke mata putrinya, Toujo sudah tersenyum-senyum.

"Wahhh… lihat siapa yang datang? Bukankah ini Kaguya-chan? Kemari anak manis, paman memiliki sesuatu yang baru untukmu."

"Hoi teme… kau bahkan tidak meminta izin ayahnya dulu untuk memberikan sesuatu yang baru itu, hah?"

"Gintoki-dono, aku hanya akan memberikan baju baru untuk Sakata kecil. Apa aku salah? Ini keluaran terbaru. Dan ada renda-renda yang lu- BUAGH"

Sebelum Toujo mengeluarkan pakaian mengerikan itu, sebuah tendangan dari ayah satu anak itu diberikan pada orang mesum ini.

"Kaguya bahkan tidak mau melihat kostum mengerikan itu. Jika nanti dia siap menjadi idol, baru kau berikan padanya. Dan itupun jika kau masih hidup di tangan ayahnya. Cihh."

Oh oke rasanya puas sekali hari ini kakinya bisa menendang dua orang aneh yang ia temui secara tidak disengaja. Hatinya juga ikut lega bisa melampiaskan rasa lelah pada dua orang itu. Ia harus kembali fokus pada Kaguya sekarang. Diletakkannya Kaguya di bangku khusus bayi yang sudah disediakan oleh pelayan restaurant. Kyuubei menatap intens keponakan kecilnya. Dress lucu yang dikenakan Kaguya terus menerus menarik perhatian Kyuubei.

"Aku belum pernah melihat dress ini. Apa ini baru?" Ujar Kyuubei penasaran dengan memegang dress yang dikenakan Kaguya.

"Oh.. ini hadiah dari Kamui. Hage baru saja tiba tadi pagi dan Kamui menitipkan hadiah baju ini padanya. Karena kupikir ini lucu, jadi kupakaikan padanya."

"Hoo… Kamui juga pintar memilih pakaian untuk bayi ternyata."

"Tidak juga. Memang yang membelikan baju nya adalah Kamui, tapi yang memilih adalah orang lain."

"Jadi.. kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Kamui memerintah anak buahnya untuk berbelanja, begitu?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu."

Kyuubei hanya bisa tertawa garing mendengar penjelasan adik ipar kepada kakak iparnya ini. Entah cerita Gintoki yang benar atau memang Gintoki yang tidak ingin citranya sebagai sosok ayah yang bisa diandalkan terebut oleh paman Kaguya -dan oleh karena itu ia berbohong-, membuat Kyuubei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu bagaimana sifat Gintoki yang sebenarnya. Jadi ia tidak heran.

Kaguya yang merasa risih dengan bando yang ada di kepalanya, dengan gesit melepas bando itu dari kepalanya. Membuat rambut vermillion keritingnya berantakan karena ulahnya. Entah disadari atau tidak oleh Gintoki, hal yang dilihat Kyuubei itu membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Sifat putri dari mendiang Kagura ini mungkin memang mirip dengan Gintoki. Lihat saja sifat tidak sabarnya, sangat mirip dengan Gintoki sekali.

"Kau memang keponakan ku yang lucu. Bibi akan membenarkan rambutmu. Jadi tenang ya."

Kyuubei dengan gerakan pelannya membenarkan rambut keponakan kecilnya yang berantakan. Kaguya bahkan hanya memandangi Kyuubei yang sibuk membenahi rambutnya.

"Oh apakah hiasan rambutnya di lepas? Mungkin memang dia sudah risih hampir seharian memakainya." Gintoki memandangi putriya sekilas lalu kembali berkutat pada makanan putrinya.

"Kau tahu Gintoki, aku teringat dengan kata-kata Kagura soal putrimu sewaktu ia masih mengandung. Aku bahkan tidak percaya apa yang diinginkannya untuk bakal calon anakmu, sekarang benar-benar terwujud."

"Benarkah? Apa dia bilang kalau dia menginginkan anak yang berambut keriting?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Bahkan lebih dari itu."

.

.

.

 _Ting.. Tong…_

"Tunggu sebentar."

Suara bel dari pintu rumahnya membuat Kagura yang tengah duduk bersantai sambil menonton TV beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. kalau itu Gintoki, untuk apa dia menekan bel segala? Justru ia akan menghadiahi sebuah injakan kaki yang menandakan bahwa 'untuk apa kau pulang?'

"Iya siapa?"

Begitu pintu terbuka, nampak Kyuubei yang berdiri sambil tersenyum. "Oh kau rupanya Kyu-chan. Masuklah."

Setelah dipersilahkan tuan rumah masuk, Kyuubei memasuki rumah sekaligus kantor dari Yorozuya itu.

"Duduklah. Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu."

"T-Tidak usah. Kau duduk saja. Bukankah kau tidak boleh merasa lelah?"

"Kau meremehkanku ya? Aku hanya akan membuatkan teh sederhana saja dan tidak membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Lagipula kau kan tamu disini."

"Tapi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bayi dalam kandungan ku pun juga ingin minum teh. Jadi aku hanya akan menuruti apa yang diinginkan bayiku bukan?"

Ah memang ketika Gintoki mengatakan 'melawan kata Kagura pun percuma. kau tidak akan menang' ada benarnya juga. Memakai alasan 'kandungannya' pun sepertinya menjadi alasan yang ampuh untuknya agar tidak ada orang yang menolak apa keinginannya. Ya.. bentuk perlawanan sepertinya.

Di dalam rumah ini, sepertinya hanya ada Kagura dan Sadaharu saja. Kyuubei tidak melihat sosok pemimpin Yorozuya dimanapun. Kalau Shinpachi, memang hari ini dia bilang jika ia akan pergi ke rumah seseorang bersama Otae makanya dia tidak masuk kerja. Tapi Gintoki? Apa disaat istrinya hamil, ia masih bisa berkeliaran bebas untuk minum atau bermain pachinko?

"Maaf menunggu lama, Kyu-chan. Aku tadi lupa memanaskan air. Jadi aku tadi menunggu airnya mendidih."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagura-chan. Aku yang justru merepotkanmu."

"Kau ini. Minumlah selagi panas. Angin diluar sepertinya cukup kencang."

Dengan pelan, Kyuubei menyeruput teh yang sudah disajikan Kagura. Kagura juga ikut bergabung dan meminum teh nya.

"Oh ya, ini aku membawakan ubi bakar. Saat aku berjalan kesini, aku menemukan pedagang yang menjualnya dan aku membelinya walau hanya sedikit. Makanlah selagi hangat." Kyuubei meletakkan bungkusan ubi bakarnya di meja.

Melihat bungkusan itu, membuatnya tertawa pelan. Melihat hal itu membuat Kyubei bertanya-tanya, kenapa hanya melihat sekantong ubi saja membuat Kagura tertawa?

"Apa… ada yang salah?"

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja jika kau tahu kemana perginya moja-moja itu, kau pasti akan ikut tertawa."

"Sebenarnya hal itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan saat kau pergi ke dapur tadi. Memang kemana perginya?"

"Kau tahu.. sebenarnya aku memintanya untuk membelikan sekantong ubi bakar. Awalnya dia bilang kalau penjual itu berjualan dengan cara berkeliling, dan pasti susah menemukannya. Tapi karena aku memaksa, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia pergi mencari. Dan ini sudah 1 jam lebih ia tidak kembali. Mungkin ia tidak menemukannya."

"Jadi ia pergi sedari tadi dan belum juga kembali?"

"Em. Benar."

Kyuubei bahkan sekarang juga ikut tertawa karena hal yang diceritakan Kagura. Melakukan semua tugas yang diminta oleh Kagura pun, sudah menjadi keharusan bagi Gintoki untuk memenuhinya. Dengan usia kandungan Kagura yang semakin bertambah pun, bukankah sudah tugas suami untuk memenuhi keinginan istrinya?

Tapi melihat kondisi kagura yang semakin lama semakin melemah, memang sesuatu yang di khawatirkan Kyuubei. Walaupun kelihatannya ia baik-baik saja tapi kenyataannya mata nya yang sayu, memperlihatkan bahwa memang semakin lama kesehatanya semakin melemah. Ini seperti bukan Kagura yang dulu.

"Kagura, apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?"

"Apa ada yang aneh dari ku?"

"Bukan begitu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau semakin kurus sekarang."

Kagura terkekeh pelan. Melihat Kyuubei yang begitu khawatir padanya, membuat Kagura merasa gemas dengan temannya ini. Lihat saja matanya yang melihatnya dengan begitu khawatir. Ini terlihat bukan Kyuubei yang biasanya.

"Hey Kyu-chan, aku akan berkata bohong jika mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu kan resiko apa yang akan aku dapatkan saat aku memutuskan untuk memberikan kehidupan pada bayiku nanti." Kagura meletakkan gelas teh yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya.

"Tapi kau tahu… seberapa besar resikonya, aku tidak akan goyah dengan keputusanku. Semua ini juga demi Gin-chan."

Melihat senyum tulus yang disunggingkan oleh wanita cantik itu, Kyuubei bahkan tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Entah kenapa ia berpikir 'bagaimana bisa seseorang yang dihadapkan dengan sebuah resiko besar, masih bisa tersenyum dengan tulus seperti ini?' seakan-akan ia tidak takut dengan keputusan yang ia ambil.

"Oh kau tahu Kyu-chan, aku bahkan menginginkan agar bayi yang di dalam kandunganku adalah bayi perempuan."

Lamunan Kyuubei terpecah dengan ucapan Kagura. Mata ocean blue itu terlihat berbinar-binar dengan membelai perut buncitnya. Kyuubei pun terpancing untuk bertanya pada kawannya yang sudah banyak membantu dirinya ini.

"Perempuan? Kenapa tidak laki-laki? Bukankah laki-laki bisa diandalkan?"

"Cih.. Jika itu laki-laki, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengurus ayah bodohnya itu kan? Perempuan jauh lebih lucu dan menggemaskan."

"Jika itu perempuan, pasti akan lebih mirip denganmu kan nantinya. Lalu bagian Gintoki, apa yang akan ia wariskan untuk anaknya nanti?"

"Hemmm… aku bahkan membayangkan jika putriku nanti memiliki rambut keriting seperti ayahnya."

"Hah? Kenapa harus rambutnya?"

"Kau tahu, dulu Gin-chan pernah mengatakan bahwa kelak dirinya tidak akan mewariskan rambut keritingnya pada anaknya. Ia memastikan anaknya nanti akan berambut lurus."

"Jadi… itu alasanmu ingin memiliki anak dengan rambut keriting?"

"Benar. Mendapatkan anak perempuan dengan rambut yang keriting, itu tidak buruk kan?"

"Kau benar."

"Dan aku akan memastikan satu hal lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sifatnya mengambil gen ayahnya nanti. Tidak akan." Ujarnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuubei tertawa menanggapi ekspresi dari kawannya ini. Bahkan untuk membalasnya pun, ia tidak akan bisa. Inilah kehebatan Kagura selain kenyataan dirinya adalah ras Yato yang begitu kuat.

.

.

.

"Wanita itu. Masih sempat berkeinginan memiliki anak dengan rambut keriting, padahal dia sudah tahu jika aku ingin anak yang berambut lurus. Cihh" Ujar Gintoki kesal masih menyuapi putrinya bubur yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Bubur yang sudah disiapkan oleh Shinpachi, sudah hampir habis sekarang. Sepertinya putrinya ini memang sangat kelaparan setelah acara jalan-jalan mereka tadi. Dan sewaktu mereka berjalan pun, Gintoki hanya memberikan air mineral yang ia tempatkan di botol susu sebagai alternatif susu karena merepotkan untuk membuatnya saat sedang jalan-jalan.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur Gintoki. Karena apa yang ia inginkan terkabulkan. Bukankah gen mu masih tertanam di tubuh anakmu?" Kyuubei kembali merapikan tatanan rambut kaguya yang terus menerus diacak-acak olehnya

"Kau bahkan juga harus bersyukur karena bentuk matanya tidak menyerupai dirimu, Gintoki dono. Karena tidak lucu kan jika perempuan cantik seperti Kaguya-chan mengikuti bentuk mata yang seperti ikan mati sama dengan ayahnya?" Toujo ikut menimpali dengan memandang gemas pada bayi cantik itu. Tangannya bahkan sudah ia rentangkan memancing bayi itu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kau diam saja, manusia hentai. Aku juga tidak akan berharap matanya akan mengikuti bentuk mataku ini. Bahkan aku berharap putriku akan cantik seperti ibunya dan berjiwa patriotik seperti ayahnya. Iya kan Kaguya-chan?"

Kaguya bahkan hanya tertawa lucu menanggapi omongan ayahnya. Gintoki terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi lucu yang dibuat putrinya menanggapi apa yang ia bicarakan.

Kyuubei dan Toujo juga ikut tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Sakata kecil ini. Walaupun restaurant ini begitu ramai oleh pengunjung, tetapi nyatanya tawa dari keluarga Sakata dan keluarga Yagyuu mampu menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya yang ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Dengan masih menggendong putrinya yang sudah tertidur, perlahan-lahan Gintoki duduk di kursi dan membiarkan dirinya beristirahat sejenak. Entah kenapa sepulangnya mereka dari jalan-jalan, suasana hati Kaguya benar-benar buruk dan diisi dengan tangisannya. Bahkan saat mandi atau makan pun, ia terus menangis dan membuat Gintoki, Umibozu, dan Shinpachi kewalahan menenangkannya. Dan setelah berkutat kurang lebih 1 jam, Gintoki akhirnya sukses membuat putrinya tidur dengan membawanya menikmati angin musim semi di balkon dan Gintoki yang terus membelai rambut vermillion Kaguya seraya bersenandung lagu.

Dan tiga laki-laki yang berada di ruang tamu sekarang bernafas lega dengan tertidurnya bayi kecil itu. Kaguya bahkan terlihat nyaman sekali dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu ayahnya. Nafas teratur yang berhembus dari mulutnya, menandakan bahwa tidurnya sudah pulas. Tapi sesekali ia akan bergerak karena tangan Gintoki yang berhenti membelai kepalanya. Dan setelah ayahnya kembali membelai kepalanya, ia akan tertidur kembali.

"Oi Gintoki… apa Kaguya setiap malam selalu menangis seperti tadi?"

Umibozu yang sedari tadi berdiri mengawasi cucu nya dari depan pintu geser, beralih duduk mendekati cucunya.

"Ya begitulah. Setiap malam menjelang tidur, ia pasti akan menangis seperti tadi." Jawab Gintoki dengan suara setengah berbisiknya. Putrinya masih ada di gendongannya, bahaya jika dirinya berbicara dengan keras dan membangunkannya.

"Dan sampai menjerit seperti itu? Setiap hari?"

"Mirip seperti yang kau lihat. Dan bisakah kau berhenti bertanya, Oyaji?" Gintoki menatap kesal pria paruh baya disebelahnya.

Tidak bisakah hanya satu pertanyaan mewakili semua rasa ingin tahunya? Dan lagi ayah mertuanya bertanya sambil setengah memekik tadi. Untung saja putrinya tidak terbangun.

Dan Umibozu hanya mendecih sebal lalu beralih melihat wajah tidur cucunya. Ini mengherankan sekali untuknya. Tadi Gintoki mengatakan bahwa setiap malam menjelang tidur, pasti Kaguya akan menangis seperti ini, tapi karena apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Atau dia merasa kurang nyaman?

"Jika kau bertanya kenapa Kaguya bisa menangis seperti tadi setiap malam, maka jawabannya adalah dia merindukan ibunya." Ujar Gintoki masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tangannya pun juga masih setia membelai rambut vermillion putrinya.

"Merindukan ibunya? Maksudmu merindukan Kagura disisinya? Mana mungkin bayi 6 bulan bisa merasakan rindu padahal Kagura meninggal setelah melahirkannya kan?"

"Dasar bodoh. Hey Otou-san, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa bayi juga memiliki perasaan? Sama halnya dengan orang dewasa, bayi pun juga bisa merasakan rindu pada sosok ibunya. Biarpun.. ibunya sudah tiada sekalipun."

Umibozu menatap heran pada menantunya. Bagaimana bisa ia beranggapan bahwa bayi yang belum mengerti apa-apa, bisa merasakan rasa rindu?

Gintoki menghela nafas pelan melihat ekspresi wajah ayah mertuanya. Dari melihat wajahnya saja, Gintoki tahu tentang apa yang dipikirkan ayah mertuanya ini. Kenapa orang yang jauh lebih paham tentang perasaan seorang anak yang ditinggal oleh ibu mereka, tidak mengerti tentang arti kata rindu? Apa otaknya tertinggal di planet lain?

"Begini biar ku jelaskan untuk orang yang otaknya tertinggal sepertimu, kau tahu kan jika Kagura meninggal setelah melahirkan putrinya. Ia pun hanya menggendong dan memegangnya dengan jangka waktu yang sangat singkat."

Umibozu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gintoki ingin sekali memukul kepala botak ayah mertuanya ini. Apa dengan mengangguk, seluruh sel otaknya aktif dan dia mengerti apa yang ia katakan? Tapi rasa ingin memukulnya itu ia urungkan dan ia berganti mengubah posisi kepala putrinya dari menghadap kanan (kearah kakeknya), menghadap kearah kiri (tepatnya kearah sisinya). Risih juga melihat ayah mertuanya terlalu menatap intens putrinya. Sejenak ia menatap wajah tidur putrinya dari samping

Kembali ia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Dan kau tahu Oyaji.. saat Kaguya masih di dalam Kandungan pun, Kagura selalu menyempatkan untuk dirinya mengajak calon bayinya berbicara. Bisa dibilang, dia ingin mencoba melakukan kontak batin dengan bayinya saat itu"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau pikir aku menghayal? Saat di rumah sakit selama 1 bulan, ia masih sering mengajak bayi dalam kandungannya berbicara. Bahkan tidak jarang, ia akan tertawa jika merasakan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya bergerak atau menendang. Ah aku ingat, Ia juga sering membacakan buku cerita."

"Buku cerita? Tentang apa? Apa itu cerita tentang kehebatan papinya yang menjadi pemburu alien?"

"Apa kau gila? Jika ada buku seperti itu, maka Kagura pun pasti akan ku larang untuk membacanya. Buku yang ia baca adalah buku yang ada kaitannya dengan nama putrinya sendiri."

"Jadi maksudmu, buku dongeng tentang putri Kaguya?"

"Benar. Buku yang bahkan ribuan kali dibaca oleh Kagura dan dengan pengharapan bahwa kelak putrinya akan secantik Kaguya Hime."

"Begitu rupanya. Pantas saja jika Kagura sering sekali mengungkapkan jika buku yang ia baca benar-benar menarik di setiap ia menulis surat. Jadi buku dongeng itu rupanya."

"Ohh jadi dia sering berbicara tentang buku itu rupanya padamu. Bahkan denganku saja ia hanya berbicara bahwa dirinya akan memberi nama Kaguya pada putrinya kelak. Cihh."

"Bertindak cemburu pada mertuamu, bukanlah hal yang tepat. Sadarilah bahwa memang Kagura lebih menyayangiku daripada dirimu, dasar uban sial."

"Dan kau sadarilah posisimu botak tua, Sakata Gintoki lah yang lebih bisa membahagiakan putrimu daripada ayahnya sendiri."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kalian berdua bisakah diam? Apa kalian ingin membuat Kaguya-chan menangis lagi?"

Gertakan lirih dari Shinpachi membuat dua pria yang saling mengincar kepala masing-masing itu terdiam. Perdebatan yang dibuat dua pria itu juga sedikit membuat Kaguya yang masih tertidur nyaman di pelukan ayahnya gusar sedikit. Jika sudah begini, meletakkan putrinya di futon tanpa membuat putrinya terbangun pun juga menjadi tugas tambahan untuk Gintoki.

 _._

 _._

 _Samurai Heart_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _._

 _._

Bulan april merupakan bulan dimana bunga sakura bermekaran atau lebih tepatnya musim semi. Dan jika musim semi tiba, maka saat yang tepat adalah melakukan pesta hanami bersama dengan seluruh keluarga. Itupun juga akan dilakukan oleh Yorozuya dan lainnya. dengan Kaguya yang digendong oleh kakeknya dan Gintoki yang berjalan di belakang mengikuti ayah mertuanya. Mereka akan pergi ke taman Kabukichou menikmati pesta hanami bersama-sama karena Shinpachi dan yang lainnya menunggu.

"Lihat Kaguya-chan, bunga sakura sudah banyak tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Bagus kan~"

Umibozu sangat antusias menunjukkan pada cucunya banyaknya pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan sesekali akan mengayunkan pelan gendongannya dan tertawa riang. Gintoki bahkan tidak bisa melarang tingkah konyol mertuanya itu. Ini karena ia sudah menjanjikan Oyaji nya untuk bermain bersama putrinya seharian. Jadi.. ia biarkan saja ayah mertuanya bertingkah seperti itu hanya untuk membuat putrinya tertawa.

Begitu sampai di taman Kabukichou, warga Kabukichou sudah banyak yang berdatangan untuk menikmati hanami. kebanyakan dari mereka menikmati hanami bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Dan tidak terkecuali untuk Yorozuya. Dengan Gintoki, ayah mertuanya, dan putri kesayangannya, mereka juga akan ikut menikmati indahnya bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Ah sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka saja.

"Gin-san, kenapa kau lama sekali? Kami semua sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Shinpachi melambaikan tangannya memanggil Gintoki untuk bergabung.

"Berisik sekali kau, Patsuan."

"Aku bahkan menunggu Kaguya-chan sedari tadi. Kemari anak manis." Otae mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Kaguya agar mau di gendong olehnya. Namun sebelum tangan Kaguya terulur menyambut ajakan bibi Otae nya, Umibozu sudah menarik mundur badannya menjauhi Otae.

"Maaf nona, kali ini kakeknya lah yang akan menggendongnya seharian. Kakeknya benar-benar ingin bermain bersama cucu cantiknya ini."

Lagi-lagi. Ini ulah kekanak-kanakan dari Umibozu saat sedang menggendong cucunya pada setiap orang yang ingin mengajak Kaguya bermain. Padahal sudah Gintoki katakan jika ada yang ingin mengajak Kaguya bermain, ia harus memperbolehkannya. Karena saat di pesta hanami pasti ada banyak orang yang berkumpul dan ingin menggendong Kaguya.

"Oi hage, putriku bukanlah benda yang bisa kau akui seenak hatimu. Turunkan saja dia disini. Orang lain juga ingin bermain bersamanya." Ujar Gintoki meraih putrinya dan menatap kesal pada ayah mertuanya ini.

"Itu benar Umibozu-dono. Aku pun juga ingin bermain bersama Kaguya-chan." Kondo mengambil sebuah mainan yang ia beli kemarin dan memberikan pada Kaguya yang sudah duduk manis di tengah-tengah mereka.

Umibozu mendecih sebal dan membiarkan cucunya bermain bersama orang lain. padahal kemarin Gintoki sudah mengatakan kalau ia memperbolehkan dirinya untuk bermai bersama Kaguya seharian, tapi kenyataannya ia malah memarahinya.

"Seperti biasa kau kejam sekali dengan mertuamu sendiri, keriting uban. Bukankah kau sebaiknya bersikap baik padanya?" Hijikata laki-laki yang dijuluki wakil komandan iblis shinsengumi mengomentari Gintoki dengan meminum segelas sakenya.

"Cihh kau mau menceramahi ku, botak berponi V? bukankah kau lebih baik diam dan nikmati sake dengan dibubuhi mayones, pemakan uang pajak rakyat?"

"Ohh kau mau berkelahi denganku, ketua sampah? Cabut pedangmu sekarang juga."

"Danna, kau tidak perlu mencabut pedangmu, sebagai gantinya akan kucabut nyawa Hijikata-san dengan sukarela. Akan kuberikan 30 ribu yen juga untukmu." Okita Sougo meraih pedangnya dan mengacungkannya ke kepala Hijikata. Ia sudah siap dengan pedangnya untuk memusnahkan orang yang selama ini kepalanya selalu ia incar. Toh jabatan wakil komandan lebih menarik hatinya.

"Berani kau hah?!"

Melihat semua orang sibuk sendiri-sendiri, membuat mata ruby Kaguya berkedip dan melihat para orang dewasa saling berdebat di dekatnya. Bayi lucu yang duduk di tengah-tengah para orang dewasa itu melihat kesana kemari dengan tatapan bingungnya. Bahkan sejak tadi Gintoki meletakkannya dengan posisi duduk di tengah-tengah pun, tidak ada yang menggubrisnya kecuali mereka sibuk meracau sendiri-sendiri atau berdebat hanya karena ingin menggendongnya. Semakin tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, semakin membuat bayi ini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis.

Hiks… hiks…

Dan orang pertama yang menyadari putrinya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis adalah Gintoki yang berada di dekatnya.

"O-oh gawat. K-Kaguya ayah disini."

Dengan sigap, Gintoki segera berdiri dan menggendongnya. Mendengar kehebohan yang dibuat Gintoki, membuat Shinpachi dan yang lainnya –yang sedari tadi meracau sendiri-sendiri- ikut terdiam dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di dalam gendongannya pun, Gintoki masih bisa melihat jika putrinya ini akan menangis. Apa putrinya merajuk karena ia diabaikan?

"Ho-hora sayang, apa kau marah karena ayah abaikan? Maaf ya." Gintoki memeluk pelan putrinya. Oh bayi kecilnya rupanya masih tidak ingin menghentikan tangisannya

Sebenarnya ada hal yang Gintoki pelajari saat tadi ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang ayah yang juga menikmati pesta hanami disini, melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat anaknya tertawa. Tapi ia tidak yakin apakah cara ini bisa membuat Kaguya tertawa atau tidak. Namun jika tidak dicoba, tidak akan tahu hasilnya kan?

"Kaguya, lihat ayah." Dengan perlahan Gintoki mengangkat tubuh mungil Kaguya dan membiarka bayi kecilnya melihat wajahnya dari atas. "Lihat, ini ayah. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, anak manis." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum simpul melihat wajah putrinya.

Mata ruby milik Kaguya membulat besar memandangi ayahnya dan tangisan itu sekarang sudah diganti dengan gelak tawa lucu saat ayahnya melambung-lambungkan pelan tubuh mungilnya merasakan angin musim semi yang berhembus pelan ke wajahnya. Gintoki pun juga ikut terkekeh pelan melihat putrinya yang merasa senang.

Sebuah kebahagian tersendiri melihat ayah dan anak itu bisa tertawa di bawah indahnya bunga sakura yang kelopaknya tengah bermekaran, dan itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Shinpachi dan yang lainnya dengan ikut tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan pesta hanami ini mereka adakan, karena mereka ingin agar pemimpin Yorozuya itu bisa melupakan kepedihan mendalam atas kematian Kagura.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian Kagura, Gintoki bahkan mengatakan pada Shinpachi bahwa dia tidak ingin melihat bunga sakura bermekaran di musim semi nanti. Bunga sakura yang bermekaran adalah keinginan Kagura yang terakhir kali untuk melihatnya sebelum ia meninggal. Dan Gintoki sudah berjanji pada Kagura bahwa ia akan membawanya ke tempat dimana bunga Sakura bersemi walaupun ia harus menggendongnya sekalipun. Sekarang bunga sakura yang bermekaran pun dapat mereka lihat keindahannya walaupun tidak adanya kehadiran teman terbaik mereka.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baiklah Gin-san aku pulang dulu."

"Ssstt! Berisik kau, Patsuan. Jika putriku terbangun, kubunuh kau."

Shinpachi cukup tahu jika Gintoki sudah dalam mode seperti ini, maka ia akan dengan mudah mencabut pedang kayunya dan membuat siapapun yang berani membuat putriya terbangun mendapatkan satu atau dua buah pukulan. Dan Shinpachi memang lebih baik segera pergi dari sini sebelum itu terjadi.

Saat pulang dari pesta hanami pun, mood Kaguya tidaklah sepenuhnya bagus. Bertemu dengan banyak orang dan diajak bermain, bukan jaminan kalau bayi berambut vermillion itu akan memiliki mood yang bagus juga nantinya. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakata Gintoki demi membuat anaknya merasakan senang barang hari ini saja dan memiliki efek di malam hari. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Jika menyangkut kebiasaanya menangis di setiap malam menjelang tidur, sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil untuk di atasi oleh pria berambut silver ini.

Dan ya seperti biasa, suara tangisannya yang terdengar hingga memenuhi kediaman Yorozuya membuat Gintoki harus melakukan kebiasaannya juga menidurkan putrinya diluar dengan menikmati angin semilir yang membuat Sakata kecil itu tertidur. Sebenarnya ini hanya kebiasaan baru yang ia terapkan beberapa hari ini dan karena itu ampuh, ia sering melakukannya.

"Oi bocah, mau menemaniku minum sake?" Umibozu menawari menantunya segelas sake yang tersisa setengah.

Gintoki tersenyum tipis melihat ayah mertuanya sudah setengah mabuk dengan beberapa botol sake yang sudah tergeletak. Bahkan saat pesta hanami pun ayah mertuanya menghabiskan beberapa botol bersama dengan anggota shinsengumi dan juga yang lainnya. sekarang pun ia masih mengajaknya untuk minum.

"Cih.. hoi Hage, jangan salahkan aku jika arwah mendiang istrimu dan mendiang istriku akan menendang pantatmu melihat kau yang mabuk seperti ini. Bukankah ibu mertua ku galak?" Gintoki duduk di seberang kursi Umibozu dan menerima gelas yang ditawarkan ayah mertuanya itu.

"Kheh.. kau benar. Bahkan gen sifat Kouka, ditiru oleh Kagura."

Gintoki menuangkan sake kedalam gelas Umibozu yang tergeletak di meja. Biasanya ia tidak akan melakukan hal ini dan akan mengatakan 'Tuang sakemu sendiri' kepada teman minumnya, biarpu itu ayahnya sekalipun. Tetapi.. hari ini berbeda. Ia akan menemani ayahnya minum sampai ayahnya puas.

"Ne Oyaji, apakah kau dulu merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku saat istrimu meninggal?"

"Hal yang sama? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya kau tahu seperti kesepian, rasa bersalah, dan rindu. Ya semacam itu."

"Ohh itu rupanya. Menurutmu? Bagaimana perasaanku saat aku pergi meninggalkan istri dan anak ku untuk menjelajahi planet dan saat aku berada jauh dari mereka, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa istriku keadaannya semakin memburuk?" Umibozu tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pria bersurai silver itu dan berganti memberikan pertanyaan padanya.

Gintoki menatap ayah mertuanya kesal. Kenapa bisa pertanyaannya diganti dengan pertanyaan juga? Apa ini kuis?

"Cihh… aku hanya bertanya satu, kenapa kau bertanya dua? Terlebih lagi, kenapa harus sepanjang itu pertanyaanmu?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja! Dan bagaimana jika kau ada di posisiku?"

"Oi kau malah menanyakan hal lain kan. Tapi baiklah akan ku jawab. Jika aku menjadi dirimu, perasaanku adalah rasa bersalah yang sangat besar." Gintoki menjawabnya dengan wajah datar dengan masih menuangkan sake di gelas ayah mertuanya.

"Alasannya?" Umibozu mengernyit heran. Ia penasaran dengan alasan kenapa menantunya dapat memberikan pendapat seperti itu.

"Kau sendirilah yang paling tahu jika istrimu adalah orang yang sebenarnya paling membutuhkanmu. Dan seharusnya hanya kau sendiri yang tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa pelan. Bahkan cenderung hampir tertawa keras jika ia tidak mengingat cucunya sedang tidur lelap di kamar. Dan ia juga sudah mendapat peringatan keras dari Gintoki dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Tapi jawaban yang diberikan Gintoki ada benarnya. dan ia sekarang penasaran dengan jawaban tentang satu hal lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rasa kesepian dan rindu yang tadi kau sebutkan? Kira-kira siapa yang lebih merasakan hal itu saat Kouka meninggal?" Tanya Umibozu seraya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas sake yang ada di tangannya.

"Hoi Hage, disetiap kalimat kau selalu menyelipkan pertanyaan. Kenapa aku yang menjawab padahal kaulah yang tahu."

Perempat siku muncul di dahi pria bersurai silver ini. Kenapa bisa satu pertanyaan bisa tumbuh seribu pertanyaan lain?

"Jawabannya juga bahkan kau sendiri yang tahu, bocah tengik. Coba kau pikirkan lagi."

"Jika aku tahu jawabannya, lalu untuk apa aku bertanya padamu diawal? Inilah sebabnya kau harus bersabar dengan orang tua yang sedang mabuk saat mereka berbicara. Meracau tanpa mengerti pembahasannya dan arti apa yang sedang dibahas. Cih."

"Suatu saat akan kubunuh kau. Dengarkan ini, rasa kesepian dan rindu yang kau alami bukanlah suatu perasaan yang mendalam. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir jika yang lebih merasakan dua hal itu adalah putrimu?"

"Putriku?"

"Saat Kouka sakit, kau tahu kan yang berada disampingnya hanyalah Kamui dan Kagura. Aku hanya seorang suami yang menjelajahi planet demi mencari sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan istriku." Umibozu meletakkan gelas nya dan mengingat tentang keluarga kecilnya dulu seraya memandangi langit-langit Yorozuya.

"Setelah Kamui pergi, keadaan Kouka semakin memburuk dan yang menemaninya hanya Kagura seorang. Kagura bahkan mencoba untuk tetap tegar dengan menanti kedatangan papinya. Perasaanku sebagai seorang ayah ketika melihat putriku adalah rasa kesepian dan rindu yang mendalam dengan keluarganya yang saling terpisah saat itu. Terutama kau tahu dengan sosok seorang ibu yang selama ini selalu bersamanya walaupun Kouka hanya terbaring di Kasur."

"Rasa kesepian dan rindu?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa Kaguya menangis setiap malam karena merindukan ibunya? Mungkin sekarang ini bisa kau katakan bahwa putrimu rindu dengan Kagura disisinya. Tapi saat ia dewasa, Kaguya pasti akan merasakan rasa kesepian saat dirinya melihat teman-teman seusiannya memiliki sosok ibu di sampingnya sedangkan dia tidak. Bukankah kau seharusnya paham dengan hal itu?"

Gintoki melihat dari kejauhan sosok putri kecilnya yang sedang tertidur lelap di dalam kamarnya. Bahkan wajah polos dari putrinya bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Rasa bersalah kian merasuk di dalam hati Gintoki sekarang. Bukan hanya rasa bersalah saja, rasa kesedihan akan putrinya yang harus merasakan tidak adanya Kagura disisinya makin membuatnya tersiksa. Bagaimana ia bisa mengobati rasa rindu dan kesepian putrinya dengan ibunya nanti?

"Ne Ayah, Kalau begitu… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Umibozu tertegun melihat bagaimana wajah menantunya yang terlihat begitu putus asa ini. Bahkan wajah itu, bukanlah wajah yang seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh seseorang yang layaknya iblis sepertinya ini. Dan setelah menantunya ini menatapnya lalu tertunduk pun ia tahu, ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya walau hanya sedikit. Umibozu tahu, dirinya pun juga pernah merasakan hal itu saat istrinya tiada. Tapi… apa salah jika pria menangis untuk meluapkan emosinya? Tentu tidak. Memang ada beberapa hal yang harus dipelajari oleh suami mendiang putrinya ini.

"Kau boleh saja memiliki rasa bersalah karena kematian istrimu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau mencoba menyembunyikan tentang masalahmu dengan Kagura sampai kau tega mengacuhkannya selama seminggu?"

Dengan reaksi kagetnya, Gintoki menengadahkan kepalanya itu. "J-jadi…"

"Kagura sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang apa yang terjadi. Semuanya, dasar bodoh." Ucap Umibozu dengan memandang kesal pada pria dihadapannya.

"Dengarkan aku nak, yang menderita disini bukan hanya dirimu, aku, Kamui, ataupun teman-temannya karena kematian Kagura, putrimu lah yang jauh lebih menderita disini. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, perasaan rindu dan kesepian adalah rasa penderitaan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa bersalahmu. Rasa bersalah bisa menghilang seiring dengan kau yang merelakan yang sudah terjadi, tetapi tidak dengan rasa rindu dan kesepian. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti maksud dari kata-kata ku ini. Jadi setidaknya buang dulu rasa bersalah mu, dan kau bisa mengisi rasa kesepian dan rindu yang dialami putrimu dengan adanya dirimu."

Kembali kepala dari pemimpin Yorozuya itu menunduk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Dan bahkan bahu bidangnya yang mencoba tegar menghadapi segala macam cobaan pun, ikut bergetar.

Senyum simpul tersungging dari wajah Umibozu. Melihat hal inipun tentunya ia tahu jika putranya ini sudah berjuang keras dengan apa yang dihadapi. Dan bukankah waktu 6 bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk memendam rasa emosi yang selama ini coba dikubur dalam-dalam demi memperlihatkan kepada semuanya bahwa ia tegar. Ya.. sekarang ia bisa mengatakan ini kepada putranya ini.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras, nak. Kau sudah berjuang mencoba untuk tegar demi putrimu dan juga semua yang ada disekitarmu. Untuk hari ini, kau boleh meluapkan emosi yang sudah kau pendam bahkan dengan air matamu. Jangan khawatir, ayahmu masih akan menemanimu bahkan sampai kau puas menitikan air matamu."

Entah kenapa seorang menantu seperti Gintoki yang biasanya mencemooh kata-kata yang diucapkan mertua menyebalkannya, malam ini hanya bisa menitikan air mata dengan ditemani seorang ayah yang terus-menerus meminum sake tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan. Walau isakan itu masih terdengar lirih dari mulut Gintoki, tapi Umibozu tahu jika tangisan ini adalah tangisan yang paling mendalam dari pria yang ditinggal pergi oleh istrinya. Mungkin setelah ini adalah awal yang baru untuk seorang Shiroyasha.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Samurai Heart**_

 _ **Akira Ringo**_

 _ **Chapter 2 (To Be Continued)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Gimana? Tambah mewek? Atau tambah nangis?**

 **Semoga engga ya.**

 **Okee… saatnya bales review dulu dari yg udah masuk**

 _ **Aragissah:**_

 **Hay Aragissah-chan, makasih banyak ya udah nge-review (eh udah dibales lewat PM belom sih? Author lupa. Hahaha)**

 **Aslinya author juga sempet baper sendiri bacanya. Cuma ya gimana lagi, hati author kepengen bikin begini (hehehe). Kalo yang ini tambah mewek gak? Semoga aja ngga :v**

 **Makasih banget ya buat review nya.**

 _ **Nafi29897**_ _ **:**_

 **Hay Nafi-chan. Sebegitu sedihkah ini fic? Maaf ya kalo bikin baper (padahal author juga baper. hahaha)**

 **Seneng rasanya ada yg suka sama Ginkagu juga. author sempet pesimis juga bakal ada yang suka sama ini pair. Dan ternyata masih ada (Author sayang kalian, minna-san #hug)**

 **Yosh.. chapter 2 udah update. Silahkan dibaca dan makasih banget buat reviewnya.**

 _ **Guest:**_

 **Arghhh… author juga baper lho bikinnya (Hahahaha)**

 **Bahkan lebih ga nyangka aja kalo bisa bikin cerita kaya' gini (ini beneran).**

 **Tapi semoga aja suka dan semoga di chapter ini juga ga bikin baper (Ahahaha)**

 **Makasih banget buat reviewnya.**

 _ **sakatakagura10**_ _ **:**_

 **Hay, Sakatakagura.**

 **Ini udah dilanjut ceritanya. Maaf ya menunggu (author lagi fokus di real world soalnya waktu itu. hahaha)**

 **Pen name nya aku suka dan ga nyangka juga ada yg satu fc juga (Author kira Cuma orang luar aja yg suka)**

 **Makasih banget ya buat reviewnya.**

 _ **Uzunami Himeka**_ _ **:**_

 **Hay, Uzumaki Himeka.**

 **Sedih banget kah ceritanya? Maaf ya kalo sampe bikin baper.**

 **Ini sudah author update lagi yg chapter 2. Semoga ga tambah baper ya. (hehehe)**

 **Makasih banget buat reviewnya.**

 _ **Wawit E.V**_ _ **:**_

 **Hola wawit** **  
** **Gracias por dar tu opinión. Estoy muy contento de que haya personas del extranjero que estén dispuestas a leer y quieran dar una reseña.** **  
** **y disculpa si esta historia no puede hacerte dormir por curiosidad y al final me tomó mucho tiempo actualizarla.** **  
** **y este es el último capítulo de esta historia que puedes leer de nuevo. lo siento si es demasiado largo** **  
** **Una vez más, gracias por la revisión que dio.**

 **Dan yahhh… jadi intinya semoga kalian ga baper ya, minna untuk yang chapter ini (hehehe). Dan maaf juga karena Rin baru bisa update (dikarenakan urusan real world yang ga kelar-kelar)**

 **Chapter 3 bakal di update kalo author sudah mengendingkan (padahal tinggal ending in doang)**

 **Terima kasih, minna. Rin pamit dulu.**

 **See you next chapter (peluk, cium)**


	3. Chapter 3: サムライのあたらしい世界

**Hay Halo semuanya…**

 **Gimana kabarnya? Pasti baik kan ya..**

 **Ringo Akira hari ini pengen bawa Chapter 3 dan sekaligus Chapter terakhir dari fanfic Samurai Heart. Iyahhh… udah Chapter terakhir ternyata.**

 **Dan ini adalah Chapter dengan halaman terpanjang (37 halaman) dan Chapter yang lumayan bikin pegel (pegel mikir sama ngetik. Hahaha…)**

 **Ini fanfic saya publish tahun 2015 an yak? (kalo ga salah inget) Dan ini udah tahun 2019. Yahh… banyak molornya ini orang. Tapi makasih banget buat yang mendukung (apalagi kenal sesama fans GinKagu. Uhuyyy).**

 **Okee… langsung aja dah ya. Dan maaf juga kalo masih ada typo atay segala macam kata-kata yang alay. Sebenernya saya ga ngecek lagi. Hahaha.**

 **Okee… check it out..**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Samurai Heart**

 **Akira Ringo**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Chapter 3:** **サムライ** **のあたらしい世界**

 _._

 _._

 _._

5 Juli.

Musim panas yang terik sudah dimulai di Jepang. Musim dimana liburan ke pantai merupakan sesuatu yang banyak disenangi dan umum dilakukan oleh para penduduk. Terutama bagi penduduk edo dan khususnya bagi warga Kabukichou. Apa hal itu berlaku juga untuk penghuni Yorozuya Gin-chan? Oh tidak juga. Sepertinya pemimpin Yorozuya saat ini masih disibukkan dengan bermain kakurenbo atau petak umpet bersama malaikat kecilnya.

"Kaguya-chan, cari ayah."

Gintoki berteriak dengan bersembunyi disuatu tempat. Ia bahkan tertawa sendiri berharap putrinya bisa menemukannya segera.

Kaguya sekarang sudah bisa merangkak, dan ia suka merangkak kesana kemari menjelajahi rumahnya. Karena ia sudah bisa merangkak, makanya pengawasan pun juga harus ketat. Kaguya akan selalu mencoba memakan benda apapun yang tergeletak di lantai. Bahkan jika pintu depan terbuka, ia juga akan ikut keluar mengikuti siapapun yang sudah membuka pintu.

Kecerobohan itu pernah dilakukan oleh Gintoki yang ingin membuang sampah dan lupa menutup pintu depan. Kaguya yang saat itu di ruang tamu dan melihat ayahnya keluar, mencoba untuk mengikutinya. Tubuh mungilnya hampir saja terjatuh dari lantai 2 jika Sadaharu tidak menarik kimononya dan meraih bayi perempuan itu. Gintoki yang sadar segera berlari dan memeluk putrinya itu. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa kecerobohan nya yang terlihat sepele, akan menghilangkan nyawa putrinya. Mulai saat itu, ia mengatakan pada Shinpachi dan yang lainnya agar selalu mengawasi Kaguya barang sedetik pun. Dan ya… sekarang Gintoki bermain dengannya pun dengan maksud mengawasinya juga.

Kaguya mulai menjelajahi setiap ruangan yang ia pikir ayahnya akan bersembunyi di tempat yang ia lihat. Tetapi nihil. Di kamar ataupun di ruang tamu, keberadaan ayahnya tidak ditemukan.

"Ano Gin-san, bukannya terlalu sulit untuk Kaguya-chan menemukanmu disini?" Shinpachi yang sedang membereskan rumah menatap heran pemimpin Yorozuya ini.

"Ssstt… diam, Patsuan. Ini tidak sulit. Kaguya akan segera menemukanku disini. Ini tempat yang mudah untuknya menemukanku."

"Tapi apa ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di bawah meja dengan seorang bayi yang mencarinya, hah?!"

"Cih… putriku adalah putri terpintar yang pernah ada. Bahkan jika aku bersembunyi di kamar mandi pun, ia akan tahu."

"Mana ada yang begitu, dasar bodoh."

Kringggg… kringgg…

"Oi Shinpachi angkat teleponnya. Aku sedang sibuk bermain kakurenbo dengan Kaguya."

"Dasar kau ini."

Shinpachi mengangkat telepon yang berada di dekatnya. Ia berharap jika telepon yang bordering berasal dari klien.

"Yorozuya disini."

' _Oh Shinpachi ya. Apa Danna ada?'_

"Okita-san. Tumben sekali kau menelepon. Jika kau mencari Gin-san, dia ada disini."

Gintoki menatap sebal pria berkaca mata itu. Apa tadi penjelasannya kurang tentang dirinya yang sibuk mengajak putri kecilnya bermain? Dan Shinpachi yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Gintoki hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan meneruskan pekerjannya. Dan ya, Kaguya kecil sudah datang menghampiri ayahnya begitu matanya menemukan siluet ayahnya.

"Ada keperluan apa kau, Okita-kun?"

' _Danna aku memiliki permintaan untukmu. Apakah hari ini Kaguya boleh bermain disini bersama para anggota Shinsengumi?'_

"Hah? Bermain bersama para anggota Shinsengumi? Kau tahu jika saat ini Kaguya-chan sedang bermain bersama Otou-san nya? Dan lagi, ada acara apa kau meminta putriku bermain bersama kalian hari ini?"

' _Ah tidak. aku hanya ingin bermain bersama Kaguya. Itu saja.'_

"Oh begitu rupanya. Tapi bagaimana ya… disana dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh dan aku takut jika putriku tertular dengan virus aneh dari kalian."

' _Jangan khawatir. Jika itu terjadi, Hijikata-san siap melakukan hara-kiri.'_

Dari seberang telepon, Gintoki dapat mendengar ada teriakan keluhan dari Hijikata. Gintoki yang sibuk dengan Kaguya yang mencoba meraih barang yang ada diatas meja juga kerepotan. Tapi… bukankah dengan membiarkan putrinya diurus disana barang beberapa jam, dirinya bisa bersantai?

"Baiklah jika kalian memang ingin mengajaknya. Aku akan mempersiapkan barang keperluan milik Kaguya dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengajaknya kesana."

' _Kami akan menunggu. Terima kasih, Danna.'_

Musim panas seperti ini bukankah memang waktu yang tepat untuk membiarkan Kaguya kecil menikmati waktu liburannya bersama dengan para paman yang dengan senang hati mengajaknya bermain? Dan bukankah ini juga waktu yang tepat bagi seorang single parent seperti Gintoki menikmati waktu santainya?

"Nah nona cantik, kau mau kan bermain bersama paman shinsengumi?"

Kaguya tertawa lucu merespon omongan Gintoki. Dan itu berarti, putrinya mengiyakan ajakan.

"Yosh. Ayo kita pergi dan ayah bisa san-"

Ting… Tong…

"Oh? Apakah paman shinsengumi berinisiatif menjemputmu, Kaguya-chan? Oi Shinpachi, bisakah kau bukakan pintunya?"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti Gin-san."

Tanpa menunggu perintah dari Gintoki pun, tubuh Shinpachi sudah berjalan ke pintu membukakan pintu. Tapi seseorang yang datang di pagi hari? Kira-kira siapa?

Dengan Kaguya yang diletakkan di meja dan menghadap wajah ayahnya, mereka berdua masih asyik bergurau tanpa peduli siapakah orang yang datang di pagi hari seperti ini. Gintoki bahkan lebih semangat bermain peeka-boo dan membuat bayi 10 bulan itu tertawa daripada melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Gin-san, kita mendapat klien."

"Apa? Klien? Oh suruh saja ma- EHHHH! Klien?!"

"Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang kita kedatangan klien? Harus berapa kali kuucapkan?"

Bersantai disaat putrinya akan diasuh oleh para shinsengumi? Oh jadikan itu mimpi yang indah untuk Shiroyasha. Yah.. bukankah tidak ada hari libur untuk Yorozuya no danna?

.

.

.

Gintoki menghela nafas panjangnya. Bahkan ketika ia berharap akan ada hari dimana ia bersantai, hari itu akan langsung diambil oleh sebuah kata yang bernama 'klien'

"Oh Yorozuya, kalian sudah datang rupanya. Dan.. Halo Kaguya-chan." Kondo Isao, komandan shinsengumi menyambut kedatangan yorozuya dan Kaguya.

Kaguya hanya menatap Kondou tanpa ada embel-embel senyum manisnya untuk menyapa paman Kondou nya. Bayi ini masih memiliki rasa takut sepertinya dengan komandan shinsengumi ini.

"Oi Gorila, aku kemari bukan atas undangan dari paman gorilla. Lihat, sepertinya putriku masih memiliki rasa takut padamu. Minggir, aku mencari yang mengundangku kemari."

"Hoi komandan disini adalah Kondou Isao. Yang mengundang Kaguya-chan adalah aku."

"Tidak. sepenuhnya yang mengundang adalah aku. Halo Kaguya-chan. Hari ini, kita main bersama ya?"

Okita Sougo kapten divisi 1 shinsengumi mengulurkan tangannya berniat untuk menggendong keponakan kecilnya. Bahkan bayi itu mengulurkan tangannya dan terlihat senang dengan paman Okitanya. Mulut Kondou Isao bahkan menganga lebar melihat Kaguya yang lebih senang bersama dengan paman Okitanya dibandingkan dirinya. Shinpachi juga bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Bukan karena Kaguya yang menerima ajakan Okita, tetapi wajah Okita yang memperlihatkan sifat 'sayang keponakan' nya. Selama ini dia terkenal sadis bukan? Kenapa hari ini dia terlihat beda sekali?

Tapi yang lebih shock dibandingkan mereka berdua adalah Sakata Gintoki. Gintoki bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya melihat putrinya yang bisa tertawa senang hanya dengan digendong oleh Okita saja. Dirinya benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Apakah putrinya menyukai Okita daripada ayahnya? Tapi tunggu, terlalu cepat ia berspekulasi seperti itu. Bukti bahwa putrinya lebih memilih dirinya atau Okita akan terlihat saat dirinya berpamitan. Biasanya Kaguya akan menangis jika Gintoki meninggalkannya.

"B-baiklah kami akan pergi dulu. Tadi baru saja ada klien yang datang meminta bantuan."

"Oh baiklah, danna. Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang jika kami puas bermain bersama."

Putrinya masih asyik memegang wajah Okita dengan gemas. Bahkan tawa lucunya semakin membuat Gintoki merana.

"A-ah. A-aku membawakan segala perlengkapan milik Kaguya di tas ini. Dan jika ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi nomer ponsel ku."

"Baik aku mengerti."

"K-kaguya-chan, ayah pergi bekerja dulu ya. Bermainlah dengan paman-paman shinsengumi dan jadilah nona manis yang baik."

Tidak ada respon dari putrinya. Bahkan putrinya menoleh pun juga tidak. Nyatanya bersama dengan paman Okitanya, tawa riang bayi perempuan itu terdengar menyakitkan bagi Gintoki. Putrinya jauh lebih menyukai Okita daripada dirinya.

"Ne Patsuan, sepertinya kita tidak usah bersusah payah membujuk putriku jika kita ingin meninggalkannya. Ayo kita pergi."

Shinpachi bahkan tertawa garing melihat ayah satu anak itu berjalan dengan lesu meninggalkan markas shinsengumi. Ya… sifat Daughter Complex nya lah yang membuatnya seperti itu melihat putrinya yang tidak memperdulikan ayahnya yang akan pergi. Tentu menyakitkan rasanya. Dan mungkin perasaan yang sama dirasakan Umibozu terhadap Kagura ketika dirinya dekat dengan dua laki-laki Yorozuya pun dipahami oleh Shinpachi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan dilakukan paman-paman shinsengumi ini dengan keponakan perempuannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau mengajaknya bermain memukul semangka? Bukankah asyik melakukan permainan itu di musim panas seperti ini?"

"Oh baiklah jika kau yang menjadi buah semangkanya, Komandan. Lagipula, mana bisa bayi yang masih dalam masa merangkak melakukan permainan seperti itu?"

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah memikirkan apa yang akan ku lakukan dengan Kaguya-chan."

Okita Sougo berjalan ke halaman belakang markas shinsengumi dengan Hijikata, Yamazaki, dan Kondou yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Di halaman belakang sudah tersedia kolam karet yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sougo sebelum Kaguya datang. Kolam itu sudah diisi dengan air dan beberapa mainan karet berbentuk bebek yang dibeli Sougo beberapa hari lalu. Dan jangan tanyakan reaksi dari 3 orang dibelakangnya, mereka hanya menganga-kan mulut mereka melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Ini semua… Sougo yang buat?

Sougo meletakkan bayi 10 bulan itu dekat kolam karet.

"Nah Kaguya-chan walaupun ini bukan kolam renang, tapi paman harap kau suka bermain air disini. Kau mau?"

Yang bersangkutan hanya mengulurkan tangannya mengarah ke kolam itu bermaksud ingin segera masuk disana. Sougo hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan baju berwarna pink yang dikenakan bayi kecil itu. Dan ketika Sougo meletakkan bayi itu di kolam karet, tawa riangnya bahkan memenuhi halaman belakang shinsengumi dan membuat para anggota shinsengumi yang lainnya menghampiri.

"Wah… inikah putri dari Sakata Gintoki? Lucu sekali."

"Benar. Ini pertama kali markas shinsengumi terdengar suara tawa bayi."

"Ah! Kau benar. Okita taichou, biar aku saja yang menjaganya."

"Shimaru taichou, kemarilah dan ayo kita ajak anak ini bermain bersama."

Suara berisik itulah yang diucapkan oleh para anggota shinsengumi yang heboh melihat ada seorang bayi perempuan di markas mereka. Hijikata bahkan tidak bisa memarahi mereka karena ocehan-ocehan mereka. Bahkan ia hanya tersenyum melihat Sougo yang menghalangi para anak buahnya untuk memegang keponakan kecilnya.

' _Oi.. bukankah ini yang kau harapkan, gadis cina?'_

Ya… dirinya bahkan tidak usah bersusah payah untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan ibu dari bayi itu untuk membuat Sougo menikmati waktunya dengan bayi perempuan berambut vermillion itu. Anggaplah hutangnya lunas.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore.

Gintoki dan Shinpachi berada di sebuah warung mie ramen yang ada di sudut kota edo. Setelah mereka beres dengan pekerjannya, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang sebelum pulang dan menjemput Kaguya. Tapi entah kenapa sedari tadi kaki Gintoki tidak berhenti bergoyang seperti orang yang bingung. Wajahnya juga tidak berhenti memperlihatkan ekspresi cemas nya.

"Mou.. tidak bisakah kau lebih santai sedikit, Gin-san? Apa kau masih mengkhawatirkan tentang Kaguya yang begitu sayang dengan Okita-san?" Shinpachi menggerutu dengan mengaduk mie ramen yang baru saja disajikan. Apa pemimpin yorozuya ini begitu cemas dengan hal itu.

"Ya bisa dikatakan begitu. Ada perasaan cemas tentang itu juga. Tapi entah kenapa, ada perasaan cemas lain yang lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang putriku yang lebih besar kepada Okita daripada padaku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak."

"Kalau memang begitu, cepat habiskan makananmu dan segera jemput Kaguya-chan."

Shinpachi benar. Lebih baik segera ia habiskan mie ini dan menjemput putrinya. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasakan kecemasan pada putrinya. Biasanya juga tidak pernah begini saat ia meninggalkannya untuk bekerja. Tapi perasaan ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

Rrrttt.. rrrtttt…

Getaran ponselnya membuat Gintoki terperanjat dan lamunannya buyar. Dilihatnya siapa yang menghubunginya. Hijikata? Kenapa ia meneleponnya?

"Halo, ada apa?"

' _Oi Gintoki, bisakah kau pulang sekarang ke rumahmu? Sesuatu terjadi dengan Kaguya.'_

Mendengar nama putrinya disebut, membuat Gintoki segera berdiri dan mulai dilanda kepanikan. Shinpachi melihat bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Gintoki. Wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali.

"Ada apa, Gin-san? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Putriku."

Gintoki berlari keluar kedai tanpa mendengar teriakan Shinpachi. Bahkan mendengar itu saja, sudah membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. ia tidak berharap tentang firasatnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi jika itu benar, bagaimana ia akan mengatakannya pada Kagura?

' _Kagura, kumohon lindungi putrimu.'_

Kata itu bahkan muncul didalam hati kecil Gintoki. Ia hanya berharap bahwa tidak ada hal menakutkan yang terjadi pada putrinya dan mendiang istrinya melindungi putrinya juga. 

.

.

.

Gintoki yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu Yorozuya, dikejutkan dengan suara tangisan hebat dari putrinya. Tangisan itu bahkan lebih keras dibandingkan dengan tangisan biasanya. Segara ia buka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Hijikata, Sougo, Kondou, dan Otose yang melihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Oh untunglah kau sudah tiba."

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Setelah kami mengajaknya bermain, tiba-tiba ia menangis keras seperti ini. Bahkan saat kami membawanya kesini, tangisannya lebih keras lagi."

"Dia hanya demam. Dokter sudah memeriksanya dan ia bilang ini karena musim panas dan wajar jika terserang demam. Nanti juga demamnya turun. Kau tidak perlu panik."

Hembusan nafas lega terdengar dari mulut pria bersurai silver itu. Ia bersyukur bahwa putrinya tidak apa-apa dan hanya demam biasa. Otose segera memberikan Kaguya pada Gintoki. Tangisan itu bahkan masih terdengar keras hingga membuat orang yang melihatnya khawatir.

Dan ini adalah tugas yang hanya Gintoki sebagai seorang ayah yang dapat melakukannya. Rasa panik yang tadi melanda Gintoki, sekarang berubah tenang seiring dengan dirinya yang mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

"Hey nona cantik, tidak apa-apa ayah sudah disini sayang. Bisakah tangisan dari putri cantik ayah ini berhenti? Ayah mohon." Gintoki membelai pelan kepala putrinya yang bersandar di bahunya dengan berjalan menuju jendela dekat meja kerjanya.

Tangisan Kaguya berangsur-angsur mereda diganti dengan isakan kecilnya. Mata ruby bayi 10 bulan itu bahkan perlahan-lahan mulai terpejam merasakan angin semilir musim panas yang berhembus pelan menerpanya. Hingga akhirnya bayi itu tertidur pulas sekarang.

Melihat wajah lega dari orang-orang yang ada di rumahnya, membuat Gintoki tersenyum. Bahkan Shinpachi yang baru saja tiba, juga ikut tersenyum lega melihat Kaguya yang sudah tertidur.

"Danna, maafkan aku karena membuatnya seperti ini."

"Kenapa? Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Melihatmu yang seperti ini, seperti bukan si sadis Okita saja. Bukankah Kaguya juga tertawa bermain bersama kalian?"

"Tapi tetap saja ini salah kami yang mengajaknya bermain air. Sekali lagi, maafkan kami."

"Aku malah berencana mengajaknya bermain kesana lagi kapan-kapan. Tentunya kalian tidak keberatan, iya kan Oni no Fukuchou?"

"Ah! Tentu saja. Datanglah jika kau mau."

.

.

.

Di pelataran depan kamarnya, Hijikata masih menyesap rokok nya yang tersisa setengah. Asap rokoknya bahkan membumbung tinggi dan menghilang seiring angin yang berhembus. Saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan matanya masih belum menunjukan rasa mengantuk sama sekali.

Terkadang ia akan tersenyum memandangi bulan dan juga mengingat tentang kejadian tadi siang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi di markas ini. Jika orang lain melihat dirinya yang seorang diri tersenyum sendiri seperti ini, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa membayangkan bahwa ia adalah si iblis shinsengumi yang di takuti.

"Tersenyum sendiri, Mayo ouji?"

"Sepertinya tidak juga. Kenapa pula aku harus tersenyum sendiri ditemani oleh sosok yang bahkan tidak membuatku takut sedikitpun?"

"Kau bohong. Padahal melihatku pertama kali saja, kau hampir saja lari dan sekarang kau bilang tidak takut?"

"Cih.. wujud seperti ini mana ada yang takut? Ah memang pertama kali kau seram sekali."

"Tidak sopan. Coba bilang sekali lagi, akan ku adukan kepadanya."

"Kheh.. adukan saja. Aku bahkan senang jika menantangnya untuk bertarung lagi denganku. Dan lagi, apa kau berani bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau bahkan meledek ku sekarang."

"Cih.. meyusahkan. kenapa perempuan selalu menyebalkan jika beradu mulut seperti ini."

"Mirip sekali dengannya jika marah. Bagaimana tadi? Menyenangkan bermainnya?"

"Yah menyenangkan, tapi bahkan hal menyenangkan itu bisa terlupakan sekejap dengan insiden tangisan kerasnya. Apa dia mirip dengan si rambut keriting?"

"Ah! Mirip sekali. Kau tidak lihat rambut keritingnya yang sama?"

"Cih.. kenapa juga harus mirip orang idiot itu?"

"Karena aku yang memintanya. Lagipula moja-moja adalah ayahnya, kan?"

"Tapi kau ibunya. Akan lebih bagus jika mirip denganmu, nona roh yang gentayangan."

"Kasar sekali. Aku bahkan lebih suka jika dipanggil gadis cina."

Hijikata hanya tersenyum dan kembali menghisap rokok nya yang terakhir. Matanya sekilas melihat wajah merengut dari roh yang ada disebelahnya. Bahkan sekalipun itu roh, yakinlah jika ini menarik melihat wanita itu memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu tadi.

"Oi.. kau tidak mau pergi ke tempat suami mu? Akan lebih baik jika kau melihatnya kan hari ini. Kemarin kau juga bilang jika ini kesempatan terakhirmu ada disini kan?"

"Membosankan sekali berbicara denganmu, Toshi. Aku tahu jika kau berniat mengusirku. Dan juga, kenapa kau bisa tahu jika aku akan menemuinya?"

"Saat putrimu tadi menangis, bukankah kau berusaha ingin mendekatinya dengan matamu yang berkaca-kaca?"

Kagura bahkan terdiam tidak berani menatap wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu tanpa berniat menjawabnya. Yang dikatakan Hijikata sebenarnya benar jika tadi saat putrinya menangis, ia ingin mendekatinya. Sangat amat sangat. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanyalah roh gentayangan. Dan lagi... dirinya juga tidak akan sanggup melihat putrinya lagi.

"Pergilah jika kau ingin melihatnya."

"Eh?"

"Bukankah memang sudah seharusya kau pergi ke tempatnya berada. Kau seperti ini juga karena janji mu dengan Gintoki kan?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu rahasia. Bahkan dengan dress merah indah seperti ini, aku seperti melihat seorang dewi yang turun dari langit. Aku iri dengan si pembuat onar shiroyasha bisa di datangi makhluk se-menyeramkan ini."

"Kau ini."

Kagura tersenyum dan hendak beranjak dari markas shinsengumi itu.

"Toshi, terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Segalanya. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengabulkan permohonan di dalam surat yang kutulis untukmu."

"Ahhh itu rupanya. itu bahkan surat yang mengerikan bagiku."

"Tapi kau bahkan yang merencanakan tentang mengajak putriku bermain bersama Sougo kan?"

"T-tidak. itu hanya kebetulan."

"Kebetulan? tetapi senyum tidak lepas dari wajahmu saat melihat mereka berdua menikmatinya. Hey Oni no Fukuchou, kau adalah Hijikata dengan wajah dinginnya kan bukan si Toshi yang selalu mengumbar senyum? Menyenangkan sekali melihat si wakil komandan iblis dapat tersenyum hari ini."

"S-sudah pergi sana. Rasanya sudah tidak menyenangkan berbicara denganmu."

"Baiklah, baik aku akan pergi. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Toshi. Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya dan tolong kau jaga makhluk sadis itu juga."

"Ah! Tidak usah kau suruh pun, aku akan selalu menendang pantat si sadis itu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, gadis cina."

"Terima kasih, Toshi. Selamat tinggal."

Sosok Kagura sudah tidak ada didekatnya. Bahkan entah kenapa, wangi aroma musim gugur yang dulu sempat tercium disaat pemakamannya masih dapat Hijikata hirup sesaat sosok Kagura sudah menghilang. Entah kenapa wangi yang tercium seperti bunga itu, tercium begitu kuat saat prosesi pemakaman wanita yato itu.

"Mungkin aroma ini yang akan selalu ku kenang setiap saat. Kuharap kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, gadis cina."

.

.

.

Dengan masih mengawasi putrinya, Gintoki memutuskan untuk tidak tidur demi memantau demam putrinya yang masih belum turun. Selama kurang lebih 3 jam ini, dia terus menerus bangun dan akan menangis. bahkan menyadari sebuah plester kompres demam yang menempel di kepalanya pun membuatnya risih dan tidak nyaman yang menyebabkan tangisan itu semakin menjadi Tetapi tangisan itu reda, saat ia memberikan susu botol dan menggendongnya sebentar.

Merawat putrinya yang sakit pun ia lakukan sendiri. Sebenarnya tadi Otose dan yang lainnya menawarkan diri untuk ikut merawatnya. Tapi semua tawaran itu Gintoki tolak dengan alasan ia akan melakukannya sendiri. Walaupun berat dan sulit, tapi setidaknya ia adalah ayahnya dan memang tugasnya lah mengurus putrinya biarpun itu sakit sekalipun.

"Oh teh ku sudah habis. Aku akan membuat yang baru." Ujarnya dengan setengah berbisik. Ia keluar dari kamar dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Yang menemani saat begadangnya malam ini adalah secangkir teh hijau. Semenjak kematian Kagura, ia bahkan sudah jarang meminum sake jika bukan karena terpaksa. Ini karena, ia ingin fokus mengurus putrinya seperti yang ia janjikan pada Kagura.

Mata ocean blue milik Kagura menjelajahi ruang tamu Yorozuya. Gelap dan tidak ada seorang pun disana. ia beranjak menuju kamar. Matanya menangkap sosok putrinya yang terlelap tidur di futon. Melihatnya putrinya yang tengah jatuh sakit, sebenarnya membuat Kagura merasa sedih. Menangis bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menemui putri kecilnya ini. Tersenyum mungkin lebih baik untuk pertemuan singkat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Kau akan cepat sembuh." Tangan Kagura membelai pelan kepala putrinya.

Walaupun ia sekarang hanyalah roh, tapi ia dapat memegang putrinya sekarang. Sebelumnya saat bertemu Hijikata, dirinya memang tidak bisa memegang atau bahkan menyentuhnya. Ia berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar ia diberikan kesempatan sekali saja untuk menyentuh walau itu terakhir kalinya. Dan akhirnya ia dapat menyentuh atau memegang orang yang ia sayang sekarang.

Suara dari gelas yang jatuh membuat mata ocean blue yang terfokus pada putrinya, mengalihkannya kepada sosok yang sudah menjatuhkan gelas itu. Melihat seseorang yang terpaku di depan pintu saja, sudah membuat senyum di wajah Kagura terkembang.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, Gin-chan."

"Ka-Kagura."

.

.

.

Sunyinya kamar membuat suasana semakin terasa senyap dirasakan. Bahkan baik Gintoki dan Kagura pun tidak ada yang mau mengawali pembicaraan. Gintoki pun hanya terdiam melihat wajah tidur putrinya dan sesekali hanya mengganti posisi duduknya. Kagura juga hanya terdiam memandangi wajah suaminya yang terlihat begitu canggung sekali. Saat pertama kali Gintoki melihatnya pun, ia hanya membelalakan matanya dan berjalan perlahan kearahnya. Tapi setelah itu, ia bahkan memundurkan posisinya dan hanya duduk terdiam setelahnya. Kagura menjadi bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria dihadapannya ini?

"Kau.. benar-benar tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata padaku, Gintoki-kun?"

Lagi.. tidak ada kata yang diucapkan. Bahkan Gintoki menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata Kagura setelah wanita itu bertanya.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?"

Benar-benar tidak ada respon dari pria dihadapannya. Oh.. jadi begini rupanya. keberanian yang dia kumpulkan tadi saat Hijikata menyuruhnya bertemu dengan suami idiotnya ini pun, sia-sia saja sekarang.

"Baiklah jika memang tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan. Bahkan setelah aku melihat wajah putriku dan bisa melihat wajah idiotmu pun, aku sudah puas. Aku akan kembali pada Kami-sama sekarang. Lagipula ini kesempatan terakhirku berada disini. Selamat tinggal."

Kagura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju keluar meninggalkan suami dan anaknya. Melewati pintu geser ruang tamu pun, dapat Kagura dengar jika langkah kaki terdengar dari belakangnya. Walau Kagura belum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengikutinya dengan terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Kau… tidak mau memelukku walaupun ini yang terakhir kali?"

"Hey moja-moja, kau memang tidak pernah mau jujur barang sekali saja jika tidak ku pancing. Kemarilah."

Tubuh tinggi suaminya itu memeluk tubuh Kagura erat. Didalam pelukan itu, bahkan Kagura tahu jika Gintoki sesekali mengucapkan beberapa kata yang cukup membuatnya tersenyum kecil dan dibalasnya dengan membelai rambut silvernya.

.

.

.

Dengan memeluk tubuh Kagura dari belakang, Gintoki berulang kali mencium puncak kepala istrinya dan meresapi aroma tubuhnya. Di dalam kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, mereka berdua menikmati pertemuan yang sudah lama mereka rindukan. Bahkan tangan kanan Gintoki yang memeluk pinggang kagura cenderung lebih erat sedangkan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tangan Kagura lebih dieratkan lagi. Tawa pelan bahkan meluncur dari bibir Kagura.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini karena kau takut aku pergi?"

"Mendengar ocehanmu tentang kau yang akan kembali ke Kami-sama membuatku lebih protektif sekarang. Apa aku salah?"

"Jangan konyol, Gin-chan. Kau sudah bisa memelukku saja, ini adalah kemurahan hati yang Kami-sama berikan padaku. Sekarang kau ingin aku tetap disini denganmu? Jangan bercanda."

"Lalu alasanmu kesini pasti karena janji kita yang dulu kan? Aku siap sekarang juga."

"Dan kau ingin membuat sia-sia usahaku melahirkan putrimu lalu membawamu bersamaku? Apa kau mau kutendang?"

"Sekarang biar kutanyakan ini padamu, untuk apa kau kesini memakai dress merah secantik ini kalau bukan dengan alasan ingin menjemputku, honey?"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Sakata san, aku memakai baju ini karena aku ingin mengabulkan permohonanmu yang ingin melihatku menggunakan dress ini. Bukan mengabulkan keinginan tidak waras mu yang lain soal menjemputmu bersamaku. kau pikir aku gila?"

Gintoki tertawa sekarang. Tawanya bahkan membuat Kagura membelalakkan matanya dan melihat kearah putrinya yang masih tertidur di futon. segera diinjaknya kaki suaminya itu.

"Auww… teme.. itu sakit."

"Sssttt.. pelankan suaramu. Tawa menjijikanmu itu bisa membuat putrimu bangun, dasar bodoh."

"Ah aku lupa. Maaf, maaf."

"Kau ini."

Suasana hening kembali sekarang. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang berbunyi memecah keheningan malam ini. Kagura mengawasi wajah putrinya dari jauh. Entah kenapa wajah putrinya saat tidur pun mirip dengan Gintoki, lalu yang diwariskan dirinya kepada putrinya selain rambut apa lagi?

"Ne Gin-chan, selain rambut apalagi yang diwariskan diriku untuk Kaguya? Kenapa semuanya cenderung mirip denganmu?"

"Ah soal itu. Kau tahu kan dia masih berumur 10 bulan, sayang. Semua akan terlihat saat dia berumur setidaknya 7 tahun. Dan aku yakin, dia akan secantik dirimu."

"Pembohong. Kau dulu bilang aku tidak cantik. Kau hanya bilang aku seksi. Lalu sekarang kau mau bilang kalau aku cantik? Biar kutanya, sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau goda dengan mengatakan dia cantik?"

"Tunggu dulu. Dengar sayang, aku tidak pernah menggoda siapapun. Yah setidaknya belum. Tapi, tapi, aku jujur mengatakan itu. Hanya kau wanita cantik dan seksi yang pernah ku miliki. Kau puas?" Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya gugup berharap istrinya ini tidak marah.

Kagura terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu, aku tahu, Gin-chan. Aku sudah melihat semuanya."

"Be-benarkah? Dimana kau melihatnya? Kau selalu mengawasiku?"

"Oh tentu saja. Aku selalu mengawasimu dari atas sana. Bahkan dari sini juga."

"Dari sini? Maksudmu kau sudah disini sebelum datang menemuiku?"

"Uhm, begitulah. Aku sudah lama disini."

"Lalu.. ada dimana kau selama ini? Apa ada orang lain yang bisa melihat wujud mu selain aku?"

"Coba kau ingat sendiri siapa yang bisa melihat arwah sepertiku selain dirimu."

"Jangan bilang si botak V itu. Kau selama ini bersama denganya? Dan kau lebih suka bersama si nikotin itu? Kau berselingkuh dengan si Mayo Ouji itu?"

"Tenanglah, Gin-chan. Jangan memulai pertengkaran lain karena alasan konyolmu itu. Kau pikir mudah mencari seseorang yang dapat melihat arwah sepertiku? Yang bisa melihat ku dan orang yang kukenal adalah kau dan Toshi. Dan memang aku awalnya tidak berniat menemuimu karena aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan Kaguya dari jauh saja. Toshi juga bahkan terus-menerus menyuruhku menemuimu dengan alasan 'kau adalah istrinya dan kau adalah ibu dari anakmu, bukankah memang seharusnya kau datang menemui mereka?' tapi aku tetap menolak karena aku tahu ini akan sulit jika aku harus kembali kepada Kami-sama dan aku juga takut kau semakin terbebani melepasku pergi. Dan akhirnya, aku sekarang berani menemuimu berkat dorongan Toshi juga. Kau tahu, sulit sekali rasanya melihat kau dan putriku sendiri hanya dari jauh tanpa berani menemuimu. Aku merasa jika aku-"

"Cukup. Sudah cukup. Aku bahkan terus menerus berburuk sangka padamu. Aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga apa yang Kami-sama berikan padaku sebagai sesuatu yang disebut sebagai bagian dari penebusan dosa atas segala keburukanku. Maafkan aku, Kagura. aku bahkan membiarkan nyawa istriku hilang dan membawa penderitaan bagi putrimu sendiri pun, semua itu karena kebodohanku."

"Gin-chan, coba lihat aku."

"Apa wajah seperti ini adalah wajah seseorang yang menyesal karena memiliki suami yang selalu menganggap dirinya gagal? Aku sudah bilang kan, aku memilihmu karena aku tahu jalan kebahagian yang akan kudapatkan jika aku menjalani hidupku bersamamu. Aku benar-benar bahagia bersamamu bahkan sampai diakhir hidupku. Kau juga ayah yang selalu membahagiakan putrinya jika ku lihat."

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau selalu meluangkan waktu senggangmu untuknya dengan mengajaknya bermain, pergi berjalan-jalan, bahkan kau membeli ponsel hanya demi putrimu, apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"I-itu.."

"Oleh karena itu…" Kagura sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup singkat bibir Gintoki.

"Aku adalah Sakata kagura, wanita klan yato yang meninggal dalam keadaan sangat amat sangat bahagia."

Gintoki bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun dan hanya terkekeh pelan. Pertemuan yang singkat dan indah ini akan selalu mereka kenang selama-lamanya.

 _._

 _._

 _Samurai Heart_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _._

 _._

11 September

Musim gugur mulai menyapa kota Edo dan sekitarnya. Bahkan suasana menyenangkan juga terasa di distrik Kabuki tempat Yorozuya dan berbagai macam manusia atau amanto tinggal. Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi putri dari pemimpin Yorozuya karena hari ini bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Sakata kecil itu yang pertama.

Tidak hanya itu saja, hari ulang tahun nona kecil itu juga bertepatan dengan peringatan hari meninggalnya sang ibu. Walaupun ini juga termasuk hari peringatan kematian, tapi Gintoki mendapat pesan jika hari kematian istrinya bukanlah hari yang harus diperingati dengan cara yang menyedihkan. Wanita cantik itu bahkan mengatakan jika adakanlah acara yang meriah untuk pesta ulang tahun putrinya dengan suka cita dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dengan begitu, Kagura akan jauh merasa lebih senang dan akan mendoakan putrinya agar sehat selalu.

Ya seperti keinginan ratu Kabukichou itu, hari ini Shinpachi dan kawan-kawan lainnya tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun yang meriah untuk keponakan tersayang mereka. Bahkan putri Soyo sahabat dari mendiang Kagura pun ikut berpartisipasi dengan menyewakan sebuah ballroom untuk pesta tersebut agar memuat banyak orang. Sebenarnya Gintoki menolak apa yang diberikan putri Soyo untuk Kaguya. Tapi karena paksaan dan ancaman Soyo yang mengatakan jika Gintoki menolak maka ia akan menjadi musuh keluarga kerajaan, maka mau tidak mau Gintoki mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Soyo. Putri Soyo juga mengatakan bahwa hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya Kagura sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Tapi sebelum pesta meriah itu dilaksanakan, Gintoki yang masih berada di kediamannya sudah rapi mengenakan kimono hitamnya. Putrinya pun juga sudah siap dengan baju cheong-sam berwarna hitam dengan bando bergambar kelinci yang bertengger di rambut keriting vermillion nya. Kaguya kecil sekarang sudah bisa berjalan. Jadi selagi menunggu persiapan ayahnya, nona kecil itu akan berjalan kesana kemari mengitari ruang tamu bermain bersama Sadaharu.

"Gin-san, ini bucket bunga krysant yang kau minta."

"Oh terima kasih Shinpachi. Kaguya-chan, kita akan terlambat. Ayo pergi." Gintoki berteriak dari dekat pintu geser ruang tamu.

Kaguya yang mendengar teriakan ayahnya, berjalan menghampiri dengan tawa lucunya. Gintoki yang sedang membenarkan kaos kakinya, menengok kebelakang dan melihat putrinya yang setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Wahh~ ayah mendapatkanmu, nona kecil." Gintoki menangkap putrinya dan menggendongnya. Putrinya bahkan lebih tertawa sekarang.

"Sejak kau bisa berjalan, kau pasti selalu berlari menghampiri ayah. Jatuh pun kau hanya menangis sebentar lalu berjalan lagi, apa kau suka berjalan dan bermain bersama wanchan?"

Bayi yang genap berumur 1 tahun itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menepuk pelan bahu ayahnya. Gintoki bahkan terkekeh pelan dengan ekspresi putrinya ini.

Kaguya hanya bisa berbicara sedikit saja. Ia hanya berbicara seperti 'mam' atau 'chu' saja. Tetapi sesekali ia akan memanggil Gintoki dengan sebutan 'papa' karena itu lebih mudah dari 'Tou-chan'. Dan untuk merespon yang lainnya, ia hanya akan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengatakan 'ung' saja. Bahkan kadang-kadang tak jarang ia akan meniru ucapan orang lain semampunya.

"Shinpachi, kami pergi dulu ke makam Kagura. Kami akan kembali sekitar pukul 3 sore sebelum acaranya dimulai jam 5. Tolong kau urus persiapan acaranya sebaik mungkin ya."

"Aku mengerti Gin-san."

Dengan menggendong Kaguya dan membawa sebuket bunga kesukaan Kagura, mereka menuju ke makam yang terletak tidak jauh dari Kabukichou.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai Kaguya-chan. Kau pasti rindu ingin menyapa ibu kan?"

Kaguya menganggukkan kepalanya merespon omongan Gintoki. Makam Kagura tidak jauh dari makam suami nenek Otose. Jadi begitu Gintoki selesai mengunjungi makam istrinya, ia juga akan mengunjungi makam suami dari Otose juga.

Dari kejauhan Gintoki dapat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan makam istrinya dengan sebuah payung khas yang ia kenal. Sebuah payung khas Yato berwarna ungu yang Gintoki kenal.

"Oi, kau datang juga rupanya Kamui."

Kamui yang tengah khusyuk memanjatkan doanya dikagetkan dengan suara dari seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ah kau rupanya. lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kaguya-chan?"

"Oi jangan lupakan jika adik ipar mu yang manis ini juga ada disini, bocah tengik."

"Yah~ lama juga tidak berjumpa dengan adik ipar. Bagaimana setelah hidup menduda selama 1 tahun ini?"

"Kasar sekali meledek ku dengan senyum mengerikanmu. Apa kau masih mendendam karena adik mu sudah meninggal sebab kebodohan Tuan samurai ini, aniue-sama?"

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau bisa membuatku kelihatan buruk jika kau mengatakan bahwa seakan-akan aku adalah orang yang sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu karena kematian adikku. Aku juga bisa dibunuh untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh ibu dan adik ku di surga nanti jika membuatmu masih merutukki kebodohanmu itu."

"Lalu biar aku yang akan meyakinkan ibu mertua juga istriku bahwa putra dan kakak mereka adalah keluarga terbaik yang dimiliki oleh mereka karena sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk menyapa mereka di depan makam seperti ini. Kau puas?"

"Lagi-lagi aku kalah. Yah setidaknya hal itu bisa membantu ku untuk sebuah pencitraan yang baik di depan keluargaku."

Gintoki hanya tesenyum dan menyerahkan gendongan Kaguya pada Kamui. Kaguya bahkan merasa senang digendong oleh paman Kamuinya. Walaupun Kamui jarang bertemu Kaguya, tapi entah kenapa Kaguya begitu mengenal wajah pamannya ini. Itu karena sewaktu masih berumur satu bulan, Kamui pernah menggendong Kaguya ketika ada kesempatan mengunjungi makam Kagura.

Kamui memiliki rasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menemui Kagura sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Bahkan beberapa hari setelah meninggalnya Kagura, Kamui datang menemui Gintoki dan hanya memberikan sebuah pukulan atas apa yang terjadi dengan Kagura. Beberapa orang yang masih datang untuk mengungkapkan bela sungkawa mereka pun dibuat terkejut karena hal itu. Tapi Gintoki sudah tahu apa maksud dari pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Kamui untuknya. Pukulan yang seakan mengatakan bahwa _'Berhentilah bersikap bodoh dengan berpikir bahwa kematian adik ku adalah ulahmu'_ itu menyadarkan Gintoki tentang _'Terus menerus merutuki diri pun bukan sebuah cara untuk menebus rasa bersalah'_.

Gintoki mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga krysant dari buket dan memberikannya pada Kaguya. Gintoki lalu bersimpu meletakkan bunga di makam istrinya dan memanjatkan beberapa doa untuk mendiang istrinya itu.

"Na kakak ipar, apa arwah Kagura juga datang menemuimu?"

"Arwah Kagura? Tidak. kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak hanya bertanya saja. Mungkin ia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahannya yang terakhir padamu."

"Jika yang kau maksud salam perpisahan.." Kamui mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya "Dia sudah mengucapkan semua salam perpisahannya padaku di selembar surat ini."

"Surat? Sejak kapan dia memberikannya?"

"Sewaktu aku akan kembali, Shinpachi memberikanku sebuah surat. Pria itu bilang surat ini ditemukan di laci rumah sakit dan disitu tertulis namaku."

"Wanita itu, kenapa dia hanya memberikan surat hanya untuk kakak bodohnya ini dibanding untuk suami tercintanya?"

"Jangan salah paham dulu. Kakak adalah prioritas utama dibandingkan suami. Cemburu dengan kakak ipar pun, bukan hal yang seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh adik ipar bukan?"

"Cih.. bahkan kata-kata menjijikan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Hage. Kalian sekeluarga memang menyebalkan."

Kamui hanya tersenyum dengan masih menggendong Kaguya. Tangan kiri yang memegang payung dan tangan kanan yang menggendong keponakannya, bukanlah hal masalah bagi paman yang menyayangi keponakan manisnya ini.

"Kaguya-chan, turunlah kesini dan berikan bunga cantik itu untuk ibu. Ibu pasti akan merasa senang."

Mendengar perkataan Gintoki, Kamui menurunkan Kaguya dan membiarkan keponakannya itu berjalan menuju ke makam ibunya. Tangan kecil itu meletakkan 3 tangkai bunga krysant dengan arahan dari ayahnya. Setelah Gintoki mengarahkan putrinya meletakkan bunga, ia meminta Kaguya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan kecil putrinya untuk berdoa.

Apa yang dilihat Kamui dihadapannya membuat perasaannya menjadi hangat. Melihat dua orang ayah dan anak itu mengingatkan Kamui pada dirinya yang begitu menyayangi ibunya Kouka. Bahkan ia pun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bertandang ke makam ibunya hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya. Ia sekarang berpikir, apakah ibunya dan juga adiknya merasa bahagia melihat orang yang mereka cintai berkumpul walaupun di depan makam seperti ini?

"Apa kalian merasa bahagia melihat orang yang kalian sayangi ada disini sekarang?" Kamui berbisik pelan dengan menatap dua orang yang masih memanjatkan doa mereka.

' _Ah! Kami bahagia. Oleh karena itu, tetaplah seperti ini dengan kebahagiaan yang kalian miliki.'_

Mendengar suara dari orang yang ia kenal, membuat Kamui menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan kedua orang itu. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang bertiup di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak mau berdoa?"

Kamui tersenyum simpul dan ikut bersimpu di samping ayah dan anak itu.

"Tentu saja aku juga akan berdoa."

Ketiga orang itu meneruskan ritual doa mereka dengan angin sejuk yang berhembus.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore

Gintoki terlihat tergesa-gesa memakai kemeja juga jas nya di dalam kamar. Setelah ia mengunjungi makam dan berjalan-jalan sedikit bernostalgia dengan putrinya dan Kamui, ia segera pulang karena sebuah telepon yang ia terima dari Shinpachi soal pesta ulang tahun putrinya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Kamui di tengah-tengah Edo tadi. Kamui mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun itu dan akan menjemput ayahnya dulu. Maka dari itu, Gintoki memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Gin-san, mobil yang menjemput sudah datang. Kau sudah siap?"

"Sedikit lagi. Oi Shinpachi, Kaguya sudah siap kan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aneue sudah mengurusnya. Sekarang ayo cepat."

Mendapat perintah menyebalkan dari salah satu anak buahnya, membuat decihan sebal keluar dari mulut pria bersurai silver itu. Setelah 3 menit, akhirnya Gintoki keluar dari kamar dengan setelan jas hitam yang rapi.

"Oke sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi."

"Kau ini memang berisik. Mana putriku?"

"Kaguya-chan ada disini, Gin-san."

Dengan menggendong Kaguya, Otae mengejutkan Gintoki dengan penampilan putrinya sendiri.

"D-Dress itu…"

"Dress yang Kagura-chan beli sebelum ia dirawat inap di rumah sakit kan? Aku menemukannya di lemari dan memakaikannya. Ini hari spesial untuk Kaguya-chan kan? Tidak ada salahnya ia mengenakan pakaian ini."

"Lagipula, bukankah Kagura-chan juga pasti menginginkan dress ini dipakai oleh Kaguya-chan?"

"Ah! Kau benar. Ayo kita pergi, Kaguya-chan."

Gintoki merentangkan kedua tanganya dan disambut uluran kedua tangan kecil dari putrinya. Sekarang mereka semua siap dan waktunya pergi ke tempat pesta diadakan.

.

.

.

Di dalam ballroom yang megah, sudah ada berbagai macam tamu yang hadir untuk memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun dari Kaguya. Dan rata-rata memang kerabat dan sahabat yang hadir sebagai tamu undangan. Seperti halnya 3 wanita –Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, dan Kyuubei- yang terlihat cantik dengan dress pesta mereka. Ketiga wanita itu bahkan sudah berkumpul menunggu kedatangan si empunya pesta.

"Lama sekali Tuan pemilik pesta ini. Bukankah seharusnya pesta sudah dimulai."

"Sebentar lagi mereka pasti tiba. Tenang saja. Lagipula, jalanan kesini pasti macet karena banyaknya tamu undangan yang datang."

"Bukankah tamu yang diundang banyak sekali? Putri Soyo bilang, ia mengundang seluruh warga di Kabukichou."

"Memang seharusnya seperti ini. Yorozuya memiliki banyak teman dan juga sahabat yang memang harus diundang kan?" Kyuubei tersenyum dengan memandang banyaknya tamu yang hadir.

Tsukuyo dan Sarutobi ikut tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Kyuubei. Warga di Kabukichou memanglah kerabat dan sahabat yang lekat bagi Yorozuya. Bahkan Yoshiwara pun juga mengingat mereka sebagai salah satu sahabat yang mereka sayangi bukan?

"Ehem.. para hadirin sekalian karena pemilik acara yaitu keluarga Yorozuya sudah datang, sebentar lagi pesta akan dimulai. Diharap para hadirin sekalian duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan."

Suara dari MC acara membuat tamu yang tadinya saling mengobrol satu sama lain, duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Pintu besar ballroom memunculkan para member Yorozuya, Otae, dan Kaguya yang segera disambut oleh tepukan tangan oleh para tamu undangan. Gintoki yang melihat banyaknya tamu undangan bahkan terbelalak kaget.

"Oi, oi, Shinpachi, kenapa tamu yang diundang sebanyak ini? Apa mereka kesini hanya ingin makan gratis saja?"

"Bukan begitu, Gin-san. Mereka kesini memang atas undangan Putri Soyo dan mereka bilang karena Yorozuya adalah keluarga mereka."

"Tapi tetap saja."

"Selamat datang bagi keluarga Sakata. Silahkan naik keatas panggung untuk memulai acara tiup lilinnya."

Mendengar MC itu berbicara, membuat Gintoki merasa gugup dan canggung. Berjalan menuju panggung pun, kakinya serasa berat sekali. Belum lagi suara tepuk tangan meriah dan banyaknya mata yang mengarah padanya.

"Pa..pa."

Tepukan pelan dari Kaguya dipundaknya, membuat Gintoki yang sedari tadi melamun dengan rasa gugupnya terpecah. Putrinya itu bahkan tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah kue besar yang ada diatas panggung. Gintoki memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjangnya pelan.

"Itu benar. Ini adalah hari spesial untukmu dan sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh ibumu juga. Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Dengan langkah tegap dan perasaan senangnya, Gintoki yang menggendong putrinya berjalan menuju keatas panggung. Tawa lucu Kaguya bahkan keluar melihat kue besar berwarna pink yang ada di depannya. Banyak tamu yang tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dari bayi perempuan satu tahun itu.

"Manis sekali melihat tingkah lucu Kaguya-chan. Baiklah mari kita mulai acara tiup lilin dan potong kue dari putri keluarga Sakata. Namun sebelum tiup lilin dimulai, diharapkan agar ayahnya memberikan sepatah dua patah kata untuk putrinya. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih. Sebelumnya untuk para hadirin tamu undangan yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun putriku, kuucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Bahkan dengan tamu undangan sebanyak ini pun aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya. Seperti yang diketahui, hari kelahiran putriku juga merupakan hari meninggalnya istriku. Tetapi.. istriku mengatakan bahwa dihari kematiannya, jangan ada air mata kesedihan untuk mengenang segala kenangan bersamanya. Justru ia mengharapkan adanya pesta yang meriah dengan air mata kebahagian untuk putrinya. Aku dan juga mendiang istriku tidak akan mengucapkan keinginan yang banyak untuk putri kami. kami hanya berharap dia selalu sehat, menjadi pribadi yang baik, cerdas, dan juga rendah hati sehingga dapat berteman dengan siapapun. Karena mendapatkan banyak sahabat dan teman layaknya sebuah keluarga seperti kalian semua, lebih bisa disyukuri khususnya bagi Kagura juga. Terima kasih banyak."

"Wah! Sebuah pengharapan yang luar biasa untuk putri anda. Dan tentunya juga pengharapan yang sama diucapkan oleh Kagura-san disana. Baiklah sekarang bisa kita mulai acara tiup lilinnya."

"Ah tunggu dulu. Untuk momen spesial ini, aku ingin ayah mertua, kakak ipar, dan juga member Yorozuya ikut naik keatas panggung."

"Oh ini adalah permintaan khusus dari Sakata-san untuk keluarga. Silahkan naik keatas panggung untuk Umibozu-san, Kamui-san, dan juga Shinpachi-san agar naik keatas panggung."

Ketiga orang yang disebutkan segera berdiri dari kursi mereka dan naik keatas panggung. Kamui yang datang bersama ayahnya 3 menit yang lalu pun juga baru saja duduk dan sudah diharuskan berdiri lagi.

"Kau memang pandai membuat orang kesal, adik ipar."

"Bersyukurlah karena kau menjadi sorotan dari ribuan pasang mata, kakak ipar."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kenapa harus ribut? Umibozu-san lakukan sesuatu."

"Sini biar kakek yang menggendong Kaguya."

"Minggir kau Hage. Aku hanya menyuruhmu kesini sebagai pelengkap saja."

"Ano… bisakah acara ini dimulai?"

Hijikata menghela nafas panjang melihat pertengkaran satu keluarga dihadapan ribuan tamu undangan. Gelas wine yang tadinya masih ia pegang pun, ia letakkan karena bosan melihat pertengkaran bodoh itu.

"Ahh… lagi-lagi yang memulai pertengkaran adalah si idiot itu. Kalau begini kapan selesainya? Lagipula, apa mereka tidak malu dilihat oleh banyak orang?"

"Begitulah Yorozuya. Mereka orang sederhana yang terlihat apa adanya. Dan itulah yang disenangi banyak orang."

"Kau benar, Kondou-san."

Akhirnya pertengkaran yang terjadi antara keluarga Yorozuya pun berhenti dan lilin yang sudah terpasang di kue besar itu sudah dinyalakan. Persiapan tiup lilin sudah selesai.

"Baiklah, pada hitungan ketiga silahkan kalian tiup lilinnya. Satu.. dua.. tiga.."

Gintoki dan yang lainnya membantu meniup lilin dibarengi dengan Kaguya yang juga ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meniup lilin itu. Semua tamu yang hadir berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan pada Kaguya. Tanpa terkecuali Oni no Fukuchou, Hijikata yang juga ikut memberikan tepuk tangan. Tapi ada yang sesuatu yang membuat mata amethyst nya terbelalak lebar melihat sesuatu yang sekilas dilihatnya.

"I-itu?"

Sosok sekilas dari Kagura hadir saat acara tiup lilin dan menghilang setelahnya. Bahkan sebelum melihat pun, mata Hijikata dan Kagura saling bertemu dan Kagura memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya. Walaupun terlambat, Hijikata juga memberikan senyum simpulnya pada wanita yang sempat membuatnya repot itu.

' _Sepertinya.. keinginan mu sudah terwujud.'_

.

.

.

Setelah acara tiup lilin dan potong kue, pesta masih dilanjutkan. Tamu undangan bahkan banyak yang berdatangan menghampiri Kaguya dan memberikan ucapan selamat juga kecupan di pipi tembamnya. Gintoki sampai kerepotan menghadapi tamu undangan yang kebanyakan para wanita dan semuanya adalah teman main Kagura. Putri Soyo juga bahkan memberikan ucapan selamat dan memberikan hadiah pada Kaguya. Tidak hanya itu, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, dan Kyuubei juga memberikan ucapan selamat dan memberikan langsung hadiah ulang tahun mereka pada Kaguya. Hari ini putrinya benar-benar sibuk untuk bayi berusia 1 tahun.

Sekarang ini yang menjaganya adalah paman Kamuinya. Kamui bilang dia ingin mengajak keponakannya bermain bersama paman-paman Yato juga kakeknya. Gintoki pun juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakak iparnya dan membiarkan putrinya bermain bersama paman-paman mengerikannya itu. Lalu Gintoki? Yah sebagai orang yang layak menikmat pesta ini, ia sudah bergabung bersama para kaum lelaki seperti Shinpachi, Hijikata, Kondou, Sougo, Yamazaki, Hasegawa, Zura, dan Sakamoto juga. Apa? Zura ikut bergabung? Ah tentu saja. Ketua fraksi Joui itu ikut bergabung di meja itu dengan dirinya yang menyamar sebagai kapten Katsura. Para anjing bakufu ada disini, dan tidak mungkin untuknya berkeliaran sebagai Zura kan? Jadi.. menyamar adalah jalan satu-satunya.

"Selagi kita memiliki banyak makanan enak dan gratis, ayo kita nikmati."

"Bukankah kau memang seorang tuna wisma yang kekurangan makanan dan perhatian Hasegawa-san? Makanlah segala makanan dan perhatian yang kau mau. Setelah itu kembalilah keasal mu."

"Kejam sekali kau, Gin-san. Padahal aku datang kesini karena tulus ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kaguya-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa Hasegawa-san. Kaguya-chan pasti merasa senang mendapatkan ucapan itu darimu. Tapi dari dalam lubang neraka."

"Jahat sekali, Okita-kun."

Gintoki mengabaikan ocehan dari teman-temannya dan memilih meminum segelas wine yang tersisa setengah. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mabuk. Karena jika mabuk, ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana nasib putrinya nanti.

"Oi, apa wine itu membuatmu mabuk? Payah sekali."

"Apa lagi maumu, botak V? Mau memulai pertengkaran?"

"Oh boleh juga kalau memang bisa. Tapi sayangnya keluarga kerajaan ada disini dan aku lebih suka menebar kelopak bunga sakura daripada bunga merah."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah jika kau tidak menebar pesona mu pada wanita yang sudah menjadi milik seseorang dengan kelopak bunga sakura konyolmu itu? Aku merasa terganggu sekali melihatnya."

"Oh. Maksudmu menebar bunga indah itu pada istrimu? Kau suka mendengar ceritanya?"

"Ah aku suka sekali. Apalagi saat istriku mengatakan 'menyebalkan sekali berbicara dengan laki-laki membosankan seperti Toshi' mendengar nama Toshi disebut seperti itu, lega sekali rasanya."

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak ingin dengar tentang 'Suami idiot' yang keluar dari mulut isrimu sendiri. Ahh.. kasian sekali dia mendapat suami yang idiot sepertimu."

"Kau berani hah?! Ayo keluar dan kita selesaikan ini."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ayo keluar!"

"Oiiii.. kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Tidak mendengar teriakan Shinpachi, kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu pergi keluar menuju balkon ballroom itu dengan saling beradu kepala. Tapi walaupun Shinpachi berteriak, sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang ingin mereka selesaikan.

"Sepertinya memang mereka butuh waktu menyelesaikan hal itu berdua."

"Itu benar, Shinpachi-kun. Kemarilah dan kita nikmati pestanya."

Shinpachi menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Hijikata dan Gintoki berdiri terdiam di balkon tanpa ada yang saling memulai pembicaraan. Hijikata sedari tadi menahan keinginannya untuk merokok dan sekarag diluar ballroom, ia bisa merokok. Gintoki meneguk pelan wine nya saat tadi ia menerima segelas wine dari pelayan.

Langit sore berubah menjadi gelap seiring matahari yang kembali ke peraduannya. Dan bintang pun juga sudah banyak terlhat bertaburan di langit Edo. Entah kenapa langit musim gugur benar-benar indah sekali hari ini.

"Oi, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, sudah. Bahkan aku dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculannya."

"Syukurlah kalau memang sudah. Aku terganggu sekali dengan dia yang selalu muncul dan menampakkan wajah sendunya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika dia selalu menemuimu? Dan kenapa juga bukan menemuiku? Jangan bilang kau berniat main dibelakang suaminya ini?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku terganggu dengan kemunculannya?"

"Dan… apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

"Banyak. Tetapi rata-rata ia mengatakan bahwa rasanya menyenangkan melihatmu bisa menerima kehadiran Kaguya dengan berusaha membuatnya bahagia. Itu saja."

"Ada lagi?"

"Jika aku menceritakannya sekarang, mungkin butuh waktu seminggu untuk menceritakannya. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya secara singkat."

"Cih… memang benar kata Kagura tentang Toshi ini menyebalkan."

"Suatu saat kubunuh kau. Tapi sudahlah. Kagura mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan untukmu dan bisa kau cari di hari ulang tahun putrimu."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Entahlah. Kagura hanya mengatakan sesuatu itu selama ini ia simpan di suatu tempat. Carilah di sebuah kotak yang ia simpan di kloset lemarinya."

"Sebuah kotak? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

"Inilah kubilang jika kasihan sekali isrimu yang memilliki suami idiot. Kau bisa mencarinya nanti, Aho."

"Suatu saat akan kubunuh juga kau. Terima kasih banyak Oni no Fukuchou si pembawa pesan. Rasa terima kasih ini tulus diucapkan oleh suami dari mendiang istri tercintanya. Aku berdoa untuk si pembawa pesan agar dewa kematian segera menjemputmu."

"Kau?! Lihat saja nanti. Kutunggu kau di neraka dan kita akan bertarung disana, keriting uban teme."

Gintoki beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan memberikan lambaian tangan pada teman bertarungnya itu.

"Cih.. Ingat saja. Suatu saat akan kubunuh kau." Hijikata menyesap rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah. Matanya mengarah kearah lain.

"Dan kau? Kau bilang kemarin 'selamat tinggal' pada temanmu ini. Sekarang kau muncul lagi dan malah masih berkeliaran disini. Apa Kami-sama tidak akan memarahimu?"

"Tidak bisakah mulutmu berhenti berkata kejam begitu, Hijikata-san? Lagipula aku masih disini karena aku hanya ingin melihat kau menyampaikan pesan yang kuminta."

"Memang beginilah mulutku apa adanya. Sekarang kau lihat, sudah kusampaikan kan? Cepatlah pergi dan jangan muncul lagi dihadapan ku."

"Iya, iya aku akan pergi. Hahh~ jahat sekali pria ini mengusir arwah yang malang sepertiku."

"Oh tunggu, kau juga harus bertanggung jawab tentang sumpah serapah yang diucapkan suami mu padaku tadi. Akan menakutkan jika aku dijemput oleh dewa kematian mengerikan dengan segera."

"Jangan khawatir. Untuk sahabat pembawa pesan yang baik ini, aku akan meminta Kami-sama secara khusus agar Oni no Fukuchou Hijikata Toushiro saat meninggal dijemput oleh seorang dewi kematian berbaju cosplay. Kau puas?"

"Oi, tidak begitu juga kan? Dewa kematian berwajah ganas ini tidak buruk kan?"

"Cih.. lagi kau mengkhayal. Tidak bisa. Dewa kematian ini dikhususkan untuk menjemput Shiroyasha nantinya. Carilah dewa kematian lain."

"Hahaha.. memang benar. Pastinya dewa kematian ini akan menjemput si bodoh Shiroyasha itu."

"Itu kau tahu. Terima kasih banyak, Hijikata. Kau sangat membantuku."

Hijikata melambaikan tangannya dan melihat sosok Kagura yang menghilang perlahan-lahan dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia hanya berharap bahwa kali ini dirinya tidak mengkhawatirkan orang yang ia kasihi lagi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Samurai Heart_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah memastikan putri kecilnya tertidur, Gintoki beralih keluar kamarnya dan mencari sebuah kotak di lemari klosetnya yang dikatakan oleh Hijikata tadi. Setelah kematian Kagura, Gintoki memang tidak pernah membuka lemari itu dan juga melarang Shinpachi menggeledah atau membongkar barang-barang didalamnya. Alasan kenapa Gintoki tidak membuka dan melarang siapapun membukanya adalah, karena semua barang milik Kagura ada didalam sana. Sebenarnya yang merapikan semua barang milik mendiang istrinya pasca pemakaman adalah Otose. Bahkan Gintoki menyentuh nya saja enggan.

"Ketemu."

Setelah menggeledah beberapa barang dan mencoba mencari kotak yang dimaksud, akhirnya Gintoki menemukannya. Kotak dengan motif polkadot berwarna pink putih itu, keliatan mencolok dari beberapa kardus yang ada. Dan di kotak itupun, juga terdapat tulisan 'Untuk Gin-chan' diatasnya. Jadi sudah pasti itu kotak yang dicarinya, kan?

Gintoki duduk di kursi dan membuka kotak berukuran sedang persegi panjang itu. dan saat tutup dari kotak itu terbuka, ia bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang terbungkus plastik didalamnya.

"Apa ini? kain?"

Sebelum mengambil barang itu, Gintoki sempat menebak bahwa ini adalah kain. Tapi walaupun terbungkus plastik, sepertinya ia tahu ini kain apa. Jadi ia mengambilnya dan membuka plastik itu lalu melihat apa tebakannya benar.

"Aku benar. Sudah kuduga dia akan memberikan ini." Gintoki tersenyum simpul melihat barang yang ia pegang.

Sebuah baju china untuk pria berwarna biru tua dan juga baju china untuk putrinya yang berwarna merah, adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh mendiang istrinya sebelum meninggal.

Sebenarnya Gintoki sudah tahu jika istrinya memang berniat membeli baju china untuk dirinya dan putri kecilnya. Tapi karena keadaannya lemah, Gintoki terus melarang istrinya untuk pergi kemanapun walaupun hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Tapi saat ia melarangnya, bahkan Kagura akan marah dan mengomelinya sepanjang hari dan berniat untuk pergi tanpa seizin nya. Akhirnya mau tidak mau ia memperbolehkannya dan menemaninya pergi. Tapi soal baju ini, jujur ia tidak tahu jika ia membelinya. Yang ia tahu waktu itu Kagura membeli baju untuk dirinya sendiri dan akan ia pakai saat waktu yang tepat.

"Jadi kau membeli pakaian ini dan pada akhirnya berbohong jika kau membeli pakaian untukmu. Ingin memberikan omelan pun juga sudah tidak bisa. Kau memang curang. Cih" Gintoki mendecih sebal dengan menatap foto mendiang istrinya yang ia letakkan di meja.

Gintoki tersenyum simpul melihat kedua baju china itu. Tapi jujur, baju yang dibelikan istrinya memang baju yang bagus. Entah kenapa jika urusan baju seperti ini, istrinya benar-benar pintar memilihnya.

Puas melihat baju-baju itu, Gintoki berniat mengembalikannya kedalam kotak dan akan ia coba besok dengan baju milik putrinya juga. Tangannya yang hendak meletakkan baju-baju itu kembali kedalam kotak, terhenti karena mata ruby nya yang melihat sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang ada didalam kotak.

"Surat?"

Gintoki meletakkan kedua baju china di sebelah kotak dan meraih surat itu. Wangi parfum khas milik mendiang istrinya menguar saat ia membuka amplop itu.

"Bahkan wangi parfumnya begitu harum hanya untuk sekedar surat. Apa dia menyemprotkan surat ini dengan parfum satu botol?" gerutu Gintoki yang mengendus surat itu untuk mencium parfum wangi khas musim gugur itu.

Mengabaikan aroma yang membuatnya terkenang dengan Kagura, ia mulai membaca isi dari surat itu

' _Untuk Suami ku_

 _Hay.. Gin-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Merasa sedih? Merasa terkenang? Ya mungkin tebakan ku tepat._

 _Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan kado yang kusembunyikan di dalam kloset ku. Bagaimana? Kau suka kadoku?'_

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan 'Tidak'? Dasar bodoh."

' _Kado ini adalah kado yang khusus kuberikan untukmu dan putri kita yang genap berusia satu tahun sekarang. Lewat kado ini aku berdoa agar dia menjadi anak yang tumbuh sehat dan juga memiliki sifat penolong sama sepertimu. (Ah.. tentunya cantik sepertiku. Hehe)'_

"Cih.. lihat, seberapa percaya dirinya kau. Tapi kenyataannya dia memang cantik dan putrinya juga begitu."

' _Ne Gin-chan.. bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu di surat ini?_

 _Jika kau mengijinkannya, aku ingin mengatakan kata 'Maaf' dan 'Terima kasih' padamu._

 _Maaf karena keegoisanku yang membuat keputusan secara sepihak, kau menderita karena harus berpisah dariku. Aku tahu jika kata 'Maaf' yang kuucapkan –bahkan mungkin hingga ribuan kali-, tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya atau membuatmu merasa senang. Aku tahu semua adalah kesalahanku. Dan 'Maaf' juga karena –mungkin- aku bukanlah seorang istri yang baik untukmu.'_

"Oi, oi, bukankah sudah kubilang jika kita tidak perlu membahas masalah itu lagi? Dan lagi… apa-apaan istri yang tidak baik? Seenaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan suaminya sendiri tidak berpikir seperti itu. Akan kumarahi jika dia muncul lagi."

' _Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena seorang Sakata Gintoki mau menerima keegoisan dari istrinya ini. Saat kau marah denganku selama 1 minggu dan memilih keluar dari rumah setelah mendengar tentang diriku yang memilih memberikan kehidupan untuk anak kita, saat itu juga aku bahkan berpikir 'Tidak apa jika ia harus membenciku hingga akhirnya aku mati'. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau berlari kembali ke rumah dan memelukku dengan erat lalu mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' dengan kepala tertunduk. Dan entah kenapa aku juga berpikir bahwa Kami-sama begitu baik menjadikan seorang Gintoki sebagai suamiku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur dan berterima kasih.'_

"Hahh… bahkan saat itu aku mendapatkan 5 sampai 6 pukulan dalam sehari selama seminggu dari beberapa orang bodoh karena menelantarkanmu. Aku memang suami yang bodoh."

' _Aku tahu seberapa berat perjalanan hidupmu. Suka, duka, senang, susah, sudah kau lalui selama ini. Dan ada aku juga yang mengisi kisahmu (walaupun sekarang harus berakhir). Tapi aku yakin 'Hati Seorang Samurai' yang kau miliki, adalah hati yang kuat layaknya pedang yang ditempa ratusan kali._

 _Aku berharap dengan adanya putrimu dan juga teman-teman yang berada disekeliling mu, hidupmu jauh lebih indah walau tanpa adanya aku di sisimu. Meskipun kau dan aku terpisah, aku akan tetap melihatmu dari kejauhan bersama dengan Mami._

 _Sampaikan salamku untuk Papi dan Kamui jika kau bertemu mereka. Juga untuk putri kecilku, Kaguya. Selamat ulang tahun, Sakata Kaguya._

 _Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian, sayang. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Istri yang kau kasihi_

 _Sakata Kagura'_

"Dasar. Sejak kapan dia pintar menulis kata-kata menyedihkan seperti ini? percuma saja. Suami mu ini tidak akan menangis. Aku malah merasa sangat bahagia."

Gintoki tersenyum dan menatap foto mendiang istrinya yang terpajang di figura meja kerjanya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. kupastikan ucapanmu tersampaikan oleh putrimu dan dia merasa senang dengan memakai baju pemberianmu."

.

.

.

.

 _Ting.. Tong…_

"Yaa."

Shinpachi membuka pintu dengan Kaguya yang ada di gendongan nya. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia dapat melihat wajah seorang komandan Harusame yang tersenyum –entah apa arti dari senyum ini- dengan ayah botaknya yang berdiri jarak 1 meter darinya dan dengan wajah merengutnya. Pagi hari yang indah dan harus melihat wajah dua orang yang bertolak belakang, entah kenapa Shinpachi merasa paginya sudah tercemar oleh dua orang ayah dan anak ini.

"K-Kamui-san, U-Umibozu-san, selamat datang."

"Ah, maaf mengganggu. Oh~ Kaguya-chan.. kau memakai baju china rupanya hari ini. Kau masih bagian dari klan yato, jadi memang harus menggunakan baju ini." Kamui mengulurkan tangannya berniat menggendong keponakannya dan tentu saja Kaguya senang melihat kehadiran pamannya.

"Oi, kakek yang seharusnya menggendongnya. Hey cucu cantik kakek, ayo kemari. Biar kakek gendong dan peluk."

"Kaguya tidak mau digendong kakek botak. Iyakan?"

"Kakek botak kau bilang?! Rambutku akan segera tumbuh subur layaknya rumput di lapangan golf. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oh~ sudah datang kalian rupanya. Dan lagi.. kenapa kalian berisik di depan rumah orang?" Gintoki yang mendengar ocehan dari Umibozu dan Kamui, akhirnya ikut keluar melihat ayah dan anak itu. Itupun juga karena teriakan berisik dari ayah mertua botaknya.

"Tumben sekali kau menggunakan baju China. Apa ini alasanmu memanggil kami karena ingin pamer menggunakan baju ini?" Umibozu menatap sebal menantunya yang terlihat begitu pantas mengenakan baju khas klan nya.

Gintoki memang terlihat pantas dan kelihatan gagah mengenakan baju China berwarna biru tua. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, entah kenapa memang terlihat lebih gagah saat Ia mengenakan baju itu. Terlihat lebih tampan juga pastinya.

"Dan aku lebih suka jika aku pamer denganmu dengan hanya menunjukkan foto ku dengan Kaguya, daripada aku memanggil kalian. Dasar mertua botak."

"Oh.. berani kau?! Biar kuajari bagaimana kau mengucapkan sesuatu pada mertuamu dengan benar."

"Sudah, sudah. Tenang dulu, Umibozu-san. Gin-san memanggil kalian, karena ingin mengajak kalian foto bersama sebagai satu keluarga. Baju yang dikenakan Gin-san dan Kaguya-chan adalah hadiah dari Kagura-chan. Jadi, Gin-san berinisiatif untuk melakukan foto bersama."

"Hadiah pemberian dari Kagura?" Kamui yang sedari tadi diam, menanggapi pembicaraan mereka. Khususnya tentang siapa yang memberikan mereka baju-baju itu.

"Ah. Semalam aku baru saja menemukan kado yang Kagura sembunyikan di lemarinya sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit dan meninggal."

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Seseorang mengatakannya padaku. Kagura menemuinya dan mengatakan jika dia menyimpan kado yang khusus ia berikan saat putrinya berusia 1 tahun. Dan setelah kucari, aku menemukan sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat 2 baju."

"Dan kau tidak tahu istrimu menyembunyikan kado berharga itu, uban sial?"

"Oi Hage. Jika aku tahu dan menemukannya sesaat sebelum Kagura meninggal, apa kau masih bisa mengatakan jika kado itu untuk putrinya yang genap berusia 1 tahun dan dengan begitu aku menggagalkan usahanya? Apa kau bodoh?"

"Hee… kau berani rupanya. kemari kau, uban tidak tahu diri!"

"Astaga. Sudah, sudah. Kenapa kalian terus berkelahi? Jika kalian seperti ini terus, kapan fotonya akan diambil?"

Menyudahi pertengkaran konyol mereka dengan sedikit omelan dari Shinpachi, akhirnya ayah botak dan anak menantu berambut keriting itu diam.

Di ruang tamu Yorozuya, sudah dirapikan sedemikian mungkin sebagai tempat untuk mengambil foto dengan sebuah kursi panjang yang di tempatkan di depan jendela –atau yang sebelumnya terdapat meja kerja Gintoki-.

"Ayo kemari, Umibozu-san, Kamui-san. Kalian silahkan duduk di kursi ini."

"Sebentar, Shinpachi-kun. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan baju China seperti kami? Bukankah lebih bagus jika mengenakan baju yang sama?"

"A-Ah maaf, Umibozu-san. Bukannya aku tidak berkenan untuk menggunakan baju yang sama seperti kalian. Hanya saja, aku berpikir jika akan lebih baik jika aku menggunakan kimono saja."

"Oi menantu bodoh, kau tidak membelikannya baju yang sama sepertimu? Bukankah ini foto khusus untuk klan keluarga yato? Apa kau benar-benar bodoh?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu jika aku tidak menyadari aku yang sedang menggunakan baju pemberian dari mendiang istriku. Dengar Oyaji Hage, kau tahu jika aku baru menemukan kado ini tadi malam setelah pulang dari pesta? Dan lagi apa kau ingat aku menghubungimu dan juga Kamui saat tengah malam? Lalu apa ada toko pakaian yang buka saat tengah malam?"

"A-Ah tenang, tenang, Gin-san. Biar aku yang menjelaskannya dengan Umibozu. Begini Umibozu-san, sebenarnya sekitar jam 9 tadi Gin-san berniat untuk ke toko pakaian membelikan baju yang sama untukku. Tapi aku melarangnya karena memang aku ingin mengenakan pakaian ini. Ini bukan karena Gin-san yang tidak pengertian."

"Kau dengar? Orang tua sepertimu, mana bisa mengerti? Dasar tua bangka."

"Siapa yang kau bilang tua bangka, hah?! Akan kupatahkan lehermu."

"Kemari kau, Tua botak. Akan ku kirim kau ke neraka."

"Kalian berdua… bisakah kalian diam dan segera mulai? Aku bahkan bisa mematahkan leher dan mengirim kalian ke neraka sekalipun jika kalian mau." Kamui menatap kedua orang itu dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum –walaupun senyum itu bukanlah senyum yang menggambarkan jika ia sedang senang-.

Mendengar suara yang terdengar pelan dan mengintimidasi dari Kamui yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan menggendong keponakannya dan menatap mereka dengan senyumnya, membuat mereka terhenti dan mulai kembali ke posisi yang sudah diatur Shinpachi dengan sikap tenang mereka.

Bahkan melihat betapa patuhnya dua orang itu dengan Kamui, Shinpachi rasanya ingin tertawa. Entah kenapa memang lucu sekali melihat dua orang itu begitu takut dengan intimidasi dari putra dan kakak ipar dua orang yang tidak pernah akur itu. Shinpachi bahkan berharap agar Kamui ada saat Umibozu dan Gintoki bertemu.

"Oke kalian sudah siap? Oh Kaguya-chan, lihat kemari." Shinpachi yang mengatur posisi kamera, memanggil Kaguya yang sedari tadi melihat kearah pintu masuk.

Tangan mungil bayi berusia 1 tahun itu, direntangkan menuju kearah pintu dibarengi dengan rengekan kecilnya. Kamui yang memangkunya, bahkan dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah Kaguya.

"Ne Kaguya-chan, ada apa? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Oi, ada apa dengannya? Gintoki, apa dia menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Entahlah. Jika dia seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu."

"Ma.. ma.."

Kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaguya dengan diselingi tawa riangnya, membuat semuanya tertegun dan ikut melihat kearah pintu yang dilihat oleh Kaguya –tidak terkecuali Gintoki-. Bahkan mata ruby Gintoki yang memang bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain, melihat sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan merasa bahagia. Dua orang yang bahkan ikut melihat mereka dan melambaikan tangan.

"Me-Mereka?"

' _Tolong jaga Kankou dan Kamui untukku, Gintoki-kun.'_

Tertegun dan tidak percaya adalah hal yang dirasakan Gintoki saat melihat ibu mertua nya yang tersenyum cantik dengan mengenakan baju China lengan panjang berwarna putih, celana panjang berwarna hitam, rambut vermillion yang di kepang sama, dengan menghisap kiseru yang ada di tangannya.

Tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, Gintoki tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Ibu. Serahkan padaku."

Dan satu lagi sosok yang bahkan juga bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Sosok wanita berambut vermillion panjang yang tergerai, baju dress China tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan belahan yang mencapai pangkal pahanya, dan juga senyumnya yang tersungging dengan lambaian tangannya.

' _Cocok sekali pakaiannya. Aku suka.'_

Entah kenapa Gintoki berpikir 'Kenapa bajunya berbeda saat ia menemuinya waktu itu?' dan sekarang muncul kembali dengan baju yang terakhir kali ia kenakan sebelum ia di makamkan. Apa disana ada department store yang menjual berbagai macam baju?

Tapi mengabaikan hal itu, Gintoki mendecih sebal kemudian tersenyum

"Cihh.. Lihat, siapa yang membelikannya untuk kami? Terima kasih, sayang."

Kedua orang yang kini sudah bahagia itu, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum bahagia mereka. Melihat kedua orang yang Gintoki harapkan bisa kembali muncul, itu sudah cukup.

"Oi.. apa jangan-jangan kau tadi melihat Kagura?" Umibozu yang sejak tadi berulang kali menatap apa yang dilihat Gintoki dan beralih melihat Gintoki yang tersenyum dan berbicara seorang diri, merasa jika yang Gintoki lihat pasti benar putrinya.

"Ehm begitulah. Bahkan dia juga datang dengan ibu mertua."

"D-Dengan Kouka?"

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut, Kamui tertegun dan menengok kearah Gintoki.

"Ya. Dia hanya menitipkan pesan padaku agar menjaga suami botaknya dan anak laki-laki nakalnya. Menyusahkan sekali."

Mendengar hal itu, Kamui bahkan ikut tersenyum. Ibunya bahkan jauh lebih mempercayakan dirinya kepada menantunya. Tapi itu memang sudah sewajarnya. Karena orang yang selama ini dipasrahkan untuk menjaganya, sudah ada disampingnya sekarang. Dan tidak ada salahnya jika dia harus membiarkan dirinya dijaga oleh adik ipar biarpun itu sedikit menyusahkan.

"Menyusahkan kau bilang?! Bahkan Kouka lah yang memintamu. Dasar menantu tidak tahu diri." Ujar Umibozu memekik.

"Yah~ aku bahkan tidak peduli denganmu dan lebih peduli dengan ibu mertua. Tapi.."

Gintoki merentangkan kedua tangannya pada putrinya dan disambut dengan putrinya yang merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Dia hanya ingin mengucapkan perpisahan untuk putri kesayangannya. Benar begitu, Kaguya-chan? Kau senang bertemu ibu?" Gintoki merapikan rambut putrinya dan tersenyum simpul.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang merangkul leher ayahnya, anak perempuan yang kini genap 1 tahun itu tertawa riang dan memeluk Gintoki.

"Ung~"

Gintoki dan yang lainnya tertawa gemas melihat tingkah lucu dari Kaguya. Dan sesi foto keluarga bersama yang diusulkan Gintoki akhirnya mereka lakukan.

Dengan meletakkan hasil jepretan foto di meja kerjanya, senyum terkembang di wajah Gintoki. Melihat bagaimana dirinya dengan menggendong Kaguya, Shinpachi yang ada disebelahnya, ayah mertua juga kakak iparnya yang duduk di kursi dengan mereka yang bisa tersenyum bahagia, adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya bersyukur karena merasakan kebahagian yang tidak ada bandingannya. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, ini semua memang berkat mendiang istrinya.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan hari yang dimana kami semua harus memperingati hari kematianmu, sekarang sudah berubah demi memperingati hari kelahiran putrimu. Sampai sejauh mana keegoisan yang kau miliki? Tapi… karena keegoisanmu pun, aku bisa menemukan dunia baru. Dunia yang kau ciptakan untuk suami bodohmu ini. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan tolong tetap awasi kami di surga bersama ibu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kagura."

Rasa syukur yang ia rasakan.. bahkan tidak akan bisa mewakili bagaimana ia merasa beruntung karena memiliki istri yang begitu ia sayangi. Bahkan entah sejak kapan rasa bersalah yang selama ini menggelayuti hatinya, kini sudah hilang berganti dengan perasaan bahagia karena ia memiliki istri yang bisa ia banggakan sampai sekarang karena perjuangan yang ia hadapi demi memberikannya sebuah 'dunia baru'.

"Papa.."

Suara dari Kaguya, membuyarkan lamunan Gintoki dan menatap putri kecilnya yang digendong oleh Shinpachi.

"Oh baiklah. Ayah datang, Kaguya-chan." Gintoki sekali lagi tersenyum dan beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Ayo cepat, Gin-san. Yang lain sudah menunggu. Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan janji Umibozu-san dan Kamui-san yang ingin mengajak kita jalan-jalan."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang akan diajak piknik oleh orang tuamu. Dasar cherry boy."

"Oiii! Usiaku sudah bukan Cherry boy lagi dan hentikan omonganmu yang bisa dipelajari Kaguya-chan."

"Celi bo~"

"Lihattt! Bahkan dia sudah meniru. Hikss…"

"Kaguya-chan, sini ayah gendong. Putri kesayangan ayah harus hati-hati dengan paman menggelikan ini."

"Gin-san!"

Ketiga orang itu akhirnya keluar dari kediaman Yorozuya dengan segala candaan khas mereka.

Di dalam kediaman Yorozuya tepatnya di meja kerja milik Sakata Gintoki, Foto milik Yorozuya, foto dirinya dan Kagura, foto mendiang istrinya Kagura, foto putri semata wayangnya Sakata Kaguya, dan juga foto yang baru saja mereka ambil dari Keluarga Yorozuya dan keluarga Umibozu, adalah beberapa kenangan yang tidak akan hilang meskipun salah satu dari mereka telah tiada. Foto itupun yang pada akhirnya membuat seorang Shiroyasha kuat dan bangkit menjalani kehidupannya.

Dan nyatanya.. sekarang Hati seorang Samurai yang awalnya jatuh terpuruk karena kehilangan seseorang yang berharga di hidupnya akibat keegoisan mereka berdua, kembali bangkit karena hadirnya dunia baru yang memberikan warna bagi hidup sang Samurai. Dan dunia baru itupun juga adalah bukti jika apa yang diperjuangkan adalah sesuatu yang harus Ia syukuri dan harus Ia jaga. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa seorang Gintoki lakukan untuk mendiang istrinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Samurai Heart**_

 _ **Ringo Akira**_

 **Chapter 3:** **サムライ** **のあたらしい世界**

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Gyaaaa… akhirnya kelar (Plok.. Plok.. Plokk)**

 **Bagi yang penasaran 'Kenapa sih kok bisa mereka berdua egois?' atau 'Kenapa sih kok Gintoki yang punya rasa bersalah?' dan 'Apa hubungannya si Kagura sama Hijikata?' ada alasannya sebenernya. Apa perlu saya bikinkan prequel?**

 **Saya sebenernya masih ada fanfic sequel dari Signal dan project terbaru dari fandom ini juga masih ada urusan sama fandom lain. jadi mudah-mudahan saya bisa buatkan prequel nya.**

 **Sekali lagi saya mau mengucapkan rasa terima kasih saya untuk Readers, Reviewers, dan yang numpang lewat buat nengokin fic saya. Dukungan kalian berarti banget, Minna-san (Author hampir pesimis soalnya sama pairing ini. Hahaha) tapi kalian yang nguatin. Love you all…**

 **Oh ya.. author ada fic Signal dengan fandom yang sama dan pairig yang sama juga pastinya. Ehh… jangan kepaksa bacanya. Saya Cuma ngasi tau aja. Hehehe..**

 **Okee… see you in other Fanfic with same Fandom.**


End file.
